Together Always
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Snape awakes from a coma nearly two months after the final battle to a world in which Voldemort is gone. He ends up de-aging himself and erasing his memories. He is now 10 days old. Harry & Ginny find him. And the other children Harry & Ginny help. Harry & Ginny have many secrets. Will they get a life they all deserve? Will they all be a real family? Will they always be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: I have permission from Winger-Hawk to use some of her ideas. Her story is called Serendipity. So go and check that out.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 3: I am GoldenRavenclawPhoenix**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Snape awakes from a coma nearly two months after the final battle to a world in which Voldemort is gone. He ends up de-aging himself and erasing his memories. He is now 10 days old. Harry and Ginny find him. And the other children Harry and Ginny help. Harry and Ginny have many secrets. Will they get a life they all deserve? Will they all be a real family? Will they always be together?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Regulus, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ted, Fred, Dumbledore, Dobby are still alive in this story. And Frank and Alice are not insane.**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _July 9th 1998_

* * *

Harry was with Ginny by the lake at Hogwarts. They were together again.

"Ginny I want an honest relationship with us. But I don't know how to tell you some things", Harry says casting a wandless spell on the area that nobody could over hear them

"I want an honest relationship too. I have my own secrets to tell. Wait here and I will be back in a moment", Ginny says disappearing and re-appearing with five babies

"They are beautiful", Harry says, "Who are they?"

"I was caught outside the wards of the Burrow in June. I was rapped. No one knew but me. I can't remember which Death Eater did it. But I found myself giving birth to them in on March 1st this year. No one knows only you. I couldn't give her away", Ginny says tears in her eyes

Harry pulls all of them into a hug. He thought breaking up would protect Ginny. He should have been there.

"It is ok. They are beautiful. What did you name them?" Harry asks looking at the 4 month olds

"Asriel Arthur Weasley, Septimus Harry Weasley, Faith Cedrella Weasley, Hope Molly Weasley and Grace Thalia Weasley", Ginny says

"Ginny I will ALWAYS protect you and our children. That includes little Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace", Harry says kissing Ginny's tears away, "Where have you been hiding them?"

"With a muggle family. I used memory charms and when I was carrying them I used glamours and spells I read about to protect my baby from all the dark magic. I am glad they look like me. It was hard doing it be myself but I had too. Something inside me told me to keep it a secret. Now you know I am marked", Ginny says

"I am marked too Gin. I will tell you my story. All my life really I have been a runaway. Vernon beat me all the time even broke my back at one stage. I magically healed myself each Summer before going back to school. Dumbledore said I had to stay their because of the blood wards but I found out that my mother Lily was not Azure Evans daughter. She was Bellatrix's half/sister. When I found out I confronted Bellatrix when we were in the Ministry. I felt her aura was different SOMEONE was controlling her. With the power of my will I realised her from the person controlling her. She told me she didn't believe in the Pure-Blood life. That she had a Muggle lover that she would have married if it hadn't been for the curse. When I felt Voldemort coming I told her to run. She did. She became my safe haven she bought a house near where Petunia and Vernon lived. Bellatrix was the one with the REAL blood wards. I stayed with her when I could. I have been Sexually, Mentally, and Physically abused as a child. She helped me see someone. During the war I had a very hard time when we were running through the Ministry with the locket Horcrux I was hit with a spell in my left leg. I used my will to trap it in my leg. Over the months in took its toll on me. And Ron and Hermione saying I didn't have much of a plan. Well I was tired and when for a walk. Greyback found me. We faced off and I killed him Gin! I killed him", Harry says

Ginny hugs Harry with the quintuplets still in her arms.

"He was a monster Harry. Remember what he did to everyone. You have given them justice. Especially Remus", Ginny says

"Here are the scars", Harry says opening his top and dropping the glamour

Ginny traces the red scars the lead up to his neck.

"What about your leg?" Ginny asks

"I have managed to get rid of the curse I think. But my leg will never be the same again. I am using the power of WILL and strength potions to stand without a cane. Only you, me and Aunt Bella knows all this", Harry says

"Looks like we both have skeletons in our closets", Ginny says

"I am very lucky to have you. And I promise I will take care of the quadruplets as my own. But I know if you couldn't let me I have been abused..", Harry starts

"Harry I trust you. You will never raise a hand to a child. You have a big heart my love. And love magic is said to be the most powerful of all", Ginny says leaning against his chest with Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace in her arms

"I will blood adopt them in a ritual if you want?" Harry offers

"I would love that", Ginny says

Harry wraps his arms around both of them and the quintuplets coo's. Harry smiles down at the babies. Anything that was part Ginny's was wonderful...

* * *

 _July 10th 1998_

* * *

Harry and Ginny were making their way up to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey. They wanted to know how Professor Snape was doing. Since he had saved Harry's life over and over again. Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Grace and Hope were with Harry's Aunt Bellatrix. Ginny saw what Harry meant when she met Bellatrix her aura was good. They talked and Bellatrix told Ginny she could lean on her if she wanted.

When they got to the infirmary they heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry calls

There was no answer. Both of them followed the sound of the crying to find a baby in Madam Pomfrey's store room.

"Hello little one where did you come from?" Ginny asks scooping the baby up gently supporting the babies head, like she did with her own children

"Ginny this is a bottle of de-ageing potion", Harry says looking at the bottle on the floor

"Who do you think he is?" Ginny asks rocking the baby

The baby's cries quickly quieten down. The baby had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"It's Snape. His bed is empty", Harry says

"Can we turn him back?" Ginny asks

"No. Says here it is permeate. And that it erases memories", Harry says

"How old is he?" Ginny asks

Harry quickly runs a scan.

"He is only 10 days old", Harry says

"What do we do? Do we go to Professor Dumbledore? Or anyone from the Order?" Ginny asks

Harry looks at the baby and he already felt a connection to him. Like he did with triplets.

"No. He has already done enough damage. I think we should take him away. Most the Order hates him even if he paid the price for being a spy", Harry says

Ginny looks at the baby feeling a connection too.

"Where too?" Ginny asks

"Godric's Hollow. There is 1,500 acres of land I have acquired there next to the village as well as my parents house which has glamours to look re-build when it is not. There are places to live. We can live there to we get this situation sorted. I have put up strong wards so he will be safe there", Harry suggests, "Do you want to come with me? We can't tell anyone about this yet. We will pick up my Aunt and the triplets. I don't think it is safe where they are"

"I will come with you. I can't leave him. But we must get baby supplies. I need some for the quintuplets too", Ginny says rocking the baby

"Let's go to Diagon Ally. We can glamour ourselves and get what we need. I need potion ingredients", Harry says

"Let's call him Sam until we get to Godric's Hollow", Ginny suggests

"Great idea", Harry says

They quickly glamour their selves and the baby. And they quickly get out of Hogwarts without anyone seeing them. That was a miracle in itself. They pick up Bellatrix and the quintuplets. Bellatrix was quickly filled in on the story. And agreed it was the best idea.

They quickly head to Gringotts and withdraw a lot of money before heading to Alkyds and Moore. A baby shop.

"You hold Sam while I have a look around. Aunt Bell will you come with me?", Ginny says handing him the baby and pram with the triplets in it

"Hello little guy. Don't worry we will take care of you", Harry says kissing the baby's head he checks Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Grace and Hope who were asleep in their pram.

"What colour six seater pram do you want?" Ginny asks looking at prams with Bellatrix's help

"How about the the moon and sun one?" Harry asks

"Perfect. We also need a carrier", Ginny says

"Miss I will hold your stuff until you are done if you like?" the shopkeeper asks

"That would he great thanks", Ginny replies smiling handing him the pram and the carrier

"What type crib do you think?" Harry asks

"I think the Quidditch one", Ginny says

"With the Snitches for Asriel, Quffles for Septimus and Bludgers for Sam hanging around the top", Harry adds

"I think for Faith the Unicorns crib, Hope the Pegasus crib, fairies for Grace", Ginny says

"Dark or light wood?" the shop keeper asks

"Dark wood. And dark wood for the 7 chests of draws and the 2 rocking chairs", Ginny replies

"With the gold trimming", Harry adds

"Now what type of toys?" Ginny asks

"How about the snake? Do you like the snake Sam?" Harry asks

But the sight of the snake makes to infant begin to cry.

"I guess that is a no", Harry says, "Must still somewhere know a snake tried to kill him"

"How about the lion cub and the wolf cub?" Ginny asks

"Yes them. What about the black dog?", Harry asks

"Yes", Ginny says

They soon pick out a lot of toys and put them on the counter. Harry had spotted a walker and the quintuplets will need one soon so he put it with the stuff they were going to buy.

"What colour blankets?" Harry ask

"What about red, black, green, purple, blue, white, aqua, pink, turquoise, blue-green, bright lavender, Orange, electric green?" Ginny replies and picking up many more colours for Thalia too

"Prefect. Should we do that with the clothes as well?" Harry asks

"Yes i think so" Ginny replies

"You are going to be a very spoilt baby. You and the triplets", Harry says kissing Severus's head

They spend the next hour in the shop (And one nappy change for Thalia) collecting a cribs with a mattress, a changing tables, chests of draws, a rocking chairs, stuffed toys (Lion cub, Wolf cub, black dog, a Stag, a Doe, a baby Ravan, Elephant, Cheetah Cub, a Penguin, a Whale, a Seal, an Owl, a Frog, a Cat, a blue teddy bear and a brown teddy bear), bottles, baby formula, binky's, blankets, baby soap, shampoo, a high chair, clothes (Lots of clothes), Baby Mobile (To hang above crib), Baby monitor, changing table,lots of diapers, lots of diaper wipes, diaper cream, changing mat, bed sheets, baby bathtub, towels, nightlight, a play pen, a baby Thermometer, a nursing pillow, bibs, burp clothes, a slings, and a diaper bags.

"Do you think we have everything?" Ginny asks worried

"I think we do. But we must go to Flourish & Blotts to get parenting books", Harry says holding Severus close

"Good idea", Ginny says

"How much?" Harry asks the shop keeper

"1,118 Galleons, 29 sickles and 10 knuts", the Shop keeper says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

They quickly shrink all of their purchases. Except the sling. Ginny quickly puts on the sling and gently places Grace. Harry puts on the sling and puts Severus in it. With the help of his Aunt who insisted on buying some things. Asriel, Septimus, Faith and Hope where in their new pram.

"Ok next stop Flourish & Blotts", Harry says making their way up the street

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Ginny asks quietly

"Yes. I saw his life. We are doing the right thing", Harry says

They spend half an hour in there buying their books.

"Let's purchase these books and let's get going", Ginny says quickly taking the books up to the counter

"That will be 50 galleons, and 10 sickles", the store keeper says

Harry quickly hands over the money and they make their way to the Apothecary.

"You two wait out here and I will be right back", Harry says kissing Ginny's lips and handing Severus to his Aunt who gently holds the baby.

Harry needed ingredients for the Wolfbane potion and the muscle strengthen, Pain potion, Blood-Replenishing Potion, Calming Draught, cough potion, fever reducer, kids flu potion, Pepper-up Potion, Veritaserum. Now with his leg he had to take strengthen 3 times a day otherwise he will be on a cane. Ginny knows this of course and made sure he took his potion. Soon enough Harry was out 15 minutes later with a lot of potion ingredients.

"Ok. Let's go to our new home", Harry says

Ginny wraps her arms around the pram and Harry wraps an arm around Ginny's waist and the other around his Aunt's who had Severus and they apparate to Godric's Hollow.

Severus and quintuplets begin crying as soon as they arrive.

"Shh love it's alright my loves", Ginny cooed rocking the pram back in forward

Harry was calming down Severus.

"I know where we are", Bellatrix says

"Welcome to 28 Godric's Hollow otherwise known as the Lion's Den", Harry says as soon as they calm Severus down

"It is a Mansion, Harry!" Ginny says

"Yes. I have 1,500 aches of it. I have been working on 15 Mansions with 100 acres a Mansion. We are the closest to town and the one across from us", Harry says

"It's lovely. I will have a big garden. Severus and the quintuplets will have lots of room to play. What about the Muggle's?", Ginny says looking around

"I know. The Muggle's all think these mansion's have been here for years. I magically added them to the village map. I was thinking about giving one to Remus and Tonks. That was until Severus, Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace came along", Harry explains

"I think we should tell them. Just them. They have Teddy and they can help us out with Severus, Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace", Ginny says

"I will think about it. Let's get inside", Harry says leading them inside

"We need furniture", Ginny says looking around

"I know. Maybe soon we can go shopping for some of the hundreds of furniture we need. The kitchen is fully stocked however. I expanded this place when I renovated. I used Arithmacy and Ancient Runes to create wizarding space. So it looks bigger on the inside then on the outside. The basement is a potion lab, storage area and elf sleeping quarters. As well as the laundry. The Basement is also a play area with soft grass and trees. It is like a backyard down there. The Sixth Floor has 20 rooms, There are four master bedrooms and the two nursery's are five the other 14 are spare rooms. The four master bedrooms have a bathroom and Spa attached otherwise there is three other bathrooms on that level. The fifth floor has 20 bedrooms. The fourth floor has 20 rooms. The third floor has 16 rooms too. Second floor has 20 rooms. There is also two closets on that floor they are really big. The first floor has 20 rooms and each room has its own bathroom otherwise there is two spare bathrooms on each floor", Harry explains, "My office is on the ground floor, there is room for an office for you as well, this is a play room, five story library that we need to fill up with books I used wizarding space in there to fix at least 500,000 books. We have a massive living room with built in floo connected to my parents ruined house, big dining room and a big can design how you like all of it I am still it the modelling stage. There is a total of 116 bedrooms. We also have a hot tub out back. I find it works wonders on the damage the Dursley's and the curse did", Harry says

"When did you learn Arithmacy and Ancient Runes?" Ginny asks

"I studied them in my spare time. Ron and Hermione never knew. I also learnt Ancient Magic, Muggle Studies, History and I also learnt some languages. That was when they left me in the search for the Horcrux's. I also learnt warding, curse breaking, Occlumency, Legilimency and wandless magic", Harry replies with a shrug

"Can you teach me Ancient Magic? Occlumency, Wandless Magic, Warding and some Languages" Ginny asks

"Sure. It is really simple once you get the hang of it", Harry replies

"What does it look like to muggles from the outside?" Ginny asks

"With the wards I have set they see a manor not mansion. Like a big muggle farm. Only you, me, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, the quintuplets and Severus are keyed into the wards", Harry says

"Have you fixed the nursery's?" Ginny asks

"Yes. Let's get this little guy settled and then the quintuplets settled. Aunt Bella your room is on the 6th floor just follow us", Harry says

"You hide your intelligence at school", Ginny says softly

"Yeh at the Dursley's if I got better grades then Dudley they would punish me. They call it an ingrown behaviour. Only Aunt Bella, George, Fred, Remus and Tonks know but you. Hermione and Ron would be jealous if they knew my IQ", Harry says softly

"Well they shouldn't tell me", Ginny says kissing him softly

Ginny was going to give them a few curses next time. They were holding Harry back at school. They should have helped him out of that habit. She would have to work on it.

"180. I have photographic memory. I am a skilled Will Wizard and Mage. When I decided to try and show my skills in Potions in 6th year. Hermione got angry. So I am better off hiding it", Harry says

"Don't hide it from me love. Let it out. Don't hide it anymore show them the real Harry Potter. Those two seriously need to be taught a lesson", Ginny says

"They are still my friends. Even if you, Draco, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Dean, Susan, Seamus and Lavender are more friends then they are and a few others", Harry reveals

They get to the sixth floor and Harry shows his Aunt her room then talking them down to the two nursery's.

"This is the girls nursery", Harry says

"It is beautiful", Ginny says

It was pink with silver unicorns, fairies around on the walls.

"What do you think baby girl?" Ginny asks the 4-month-old Faith

"Coo", Faith says eyes widening at the pretty room

Ginny puts her in her crib then goes the the other four rooms for Asriel, Septimus, Grace and Hope and set things up before they more to Severus's nursery.

"This is the boys nursery", Harry says

"It is gorgeous. Big too", Ginny says

It was blue and had golden snitches around the ceiling.

"It is so the babies can keep it as it grows older. There are other rooms for Nursery's there two are the first one. I kind of winged it. I didn't know we were going to have babies so soon I am still working on it", Harry says

"It is fine how it is. Now lets get to work and get Sev in his crib", Ginny says kissing Harry

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _Day after and three days in one chapter_

* * *

 _11th of July to 14th of July 1998_

* * *

After a quick trip on the first day for some design magazines Ginny got to work. Marking furniture she wanted. And some Muggle stuff she thought would be good for the mansion. Harry had built a pool out back it was also fenced off. Both where getting used to the situation. Having six babies was a huge adjustment. They had adjusted much to working together as a team. Harry had told her other things about being on the run like how he saved a Faerie woman named Sarai and her mortal Muggle-Born husband Tom Evans and daughter their 18-year-old named Morgiana, a 9-year-old son Balin, 6 year old twins Aubrey and Audrey, and 2-year-old Nesayallindra. They were outcasts in the faerie world because of the children being half-mortal.

Harry said he on the morning of Sev's de-aging he had sent an owl saying they could stay at the mansion. Tom was his Uncle his Mothers half/brother.

So two days later the family turned up. Harry introduced them and showed them to a room on the fifth floor. The two families spent two days together adjusting but they had an easy time. Tom also told have of a relative who was a born-vampire and had a wife and twins named Syren and Setas they were 4. Harry said all of them could stay he didn't mind neither did Ginny. It made for a noise household lucky Harry had charmed the bedrooms to be sound proof. Harry already loved Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace as his own children. And already Severus felt like theirs.

After getting up four times with Severus and three times with the sextuplets on the 14th they were getting ready to go to the furniture store. They needed a lot of furniture. First Ginny and Harry put on their disguises and put the children in the seven seater pram and grabbing the nappy bag. They apparate straight into Diagon Ally. Leaving everyone else at the Mansion. They quickly walk into the magical furniture shop.

"Hello there, can I help you?" the shop keeper asks

"Hello we just bought a mansion and we are looking to furniture it", Ginny says

"Oh is those are your babies?" the shop keeper asks

"Yes. This is our sons Sam, Asriel and Septimus and daughters Faith, Hope and Grace", Ginny says

"How old are they?"

"Sam is 2 weeks old and the sextuplets are our adopted children and they are 4 months", Harry replies

"Congratulations"

"Thank you. Now we are looking for xxx super king beds. xxx super king bed mattresses, xx dressers. A dining table. And 3 lounge suites...", Ginny says listing off the furniture she wanted

"What colour for the lounge suite?" the shop keeper asks

"Dark brown", Harry replies

"Dark or light wood for the dressers and the dining table?" the shop keeper asks

"Dark please", Ginny says

"How big do you want the dining table?" he asks

"70 seater", Ginny says thinking ahead about her family coming over when this is all out. The dining room was big enough for that.

"Ok I will get that for you. We have a table that expands up to 90 people would you like that one?" he asks

"Yes please", Ginny says smiling

"How big of lounge suite?" he asks

"Three, three seater couches, five 4 seaters couch and 9 arm chairs", Harry says

"Do you want a coffee table?" he asks

"Yes please. Dark wood", Ginny replies

"Glass top?" he asks

"No thank you. Wood top will do", Harry replies

"Side tables?" he asks

"Yes please", Ginny replies

"How many?" he asks thinking all the money he was going to make today

"xx. Dark wood", Harry replies

"Excellent. Anything else?" the shop keeper asks

"Yes. Four book cases. And four potion cabinets", Harry says

"Dark wood again yes?"

"Yes please", Harry says

"Can we also have 2 china cabinet", Ginny asks

"Of course. Mrs?" he asks

"Rettop", Ginny replies

"Anything else?" he asks

"Yes a desk. Dark wood again", Harry says

"Anything else?" he asks

"Do you have those clocks that are with people's names on it?" Ginny asks after saying a few other things

"Yes we do. Are you interested?" he asks

"Yes. How much?" Ginny asks

"568 Galleons. Do you want us to put the names on or do you want us too?" he asks

"No we are right we will do it ourselves", Harry says

"Is there anything else?" he asks

"No thanks. How much will that come too?" Harry asks

"Just let me get it all for you", the shop keeper says walking away

"This is going to cost a fortune", Ginny mutters

"Don't worry love. I have plenty of money", Harry says

That's when Severus begins to fuss.

"Come here love", Ginny says picking him up and rocking him, "I think he is hungry. Can you get me a bottle?"

"Sure", Harry says digging into the diaper bag and handing her the bottle full of milk

Severus quickly begins to drink up and Harry feeds Faith while they were waiting and they are soon done with their bottles. Ginny and Harry quickly burps them and then they switch to the other ones and where done just as the shop keeper comes back.

"I have your total", he says

"How much?" Ginny asks

"16,989 Galleons, 187 Sickles, and 55 Knuts", the shop keeper says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

They soon leave with a bag of shrunken furniture.

"I need to get a new owl", Harry says

"Let's go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium then", Ginny says

Soon they leave with two owls. One black owl with gold eyes. Harry names her Athena. And one tawny owl that Ginny named him Aether after the god of air. They were heading up past Flourish & Blotts when they see Ron and Hermione.

"Damn", Harry mutters

Ginny tenses her hands tightly on the pram

"I can't believe Harry has disappeared. Ginny too", Ron says

"Where could they have gone? It is not like him to disappear", Hermione says

"Mum's going spare. Trust me you don't want to be around her at the moment. The only thing holding her back from calling the Aurors is that the clock points at safe. But they have been gone for days", Ron says

"I hope they are together", Hermione mutters, "We will find them soon. Harry and Ginny don't know protective spells well"

"Let's go", Harry whisperers to Ginny

He was angry at what Hermione had said. He saw the look in Ginny's eyes and she was pissed too.

They quickly make their way to the apparition point. Soon they arrive back at Godric's Hollow Mansion. They put Severus and the sextuplets in their cribs while everyone set up all the furniture soon the mansion was looking less empty.

"I think you are right. We better let Remus and Tonks in on the secret", Harry says to Ginny

"Your really going to tell them?" Bellatrix asks

"Yes Aunt Bella", Harry says

"Can they be trusted?" Bellatrix asks

"Yes they can. I am sure they will keep this a secret", Harry replies

"How are we going to tell them?" Ginny asks

"I will write them a letter to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 12. I will go alone. Hopefully they will keep this a secret", Harry replies waving his hand summoning a peace of parchment and a quill.

Harry quickly writes a letter to Remus and sends it on Athena.

"Now we wait for the reply", Harry says

Severus let's out a cry from his room.

"He's hungry and needs a nappy change. I think. I will go and feed him", Ginny says kissing Harry and making her way up to the wailing baby…

* * *

Remus and Tonks were at Tonks mothers. Sirius had just been there to inform them that Harry has disappeared with Ginny and it had been days. And that Snape was gone from the hospital wing.

"Where the hell are you Harry?" Remus mutters

"Do you think it has something to do with Ron and Hermione?" Tonks asks

"I know they don't know Harry as well as they think they do. So it is possible", Remus says

That's when there was a hoot and a black owl flies in.

"Who's it from?" Tonks asks

"Let's see", Remus says, "It's addressed to both of us"

 _Dear Remus and Tonks,_

 _Sorry to have worried you. But it was necessary. You will find out tomorrow if you decide to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon tomorrow. Come alone. I am trusting you Remus please listen to me. You can bring Tonks and Teddy but no more._

 _Know that I will know if you bought anyone._

 _If your doubting it is me you're the Marauder named Moony because you are a werewolf. You helped create the Marauders Map that is a map of Hogwarts. You taught Defence in my Third year and when I went into your office you had a Grindylow. Your taught me the Patronus charm that year and it turned out to be a stag Prongs as my father's Animagus was a Stag. You taught me the Patronus charm because I kept hearing my parents being murdered. When I was on the run you turned up at Grimmauld place and said you couldn't stay with Tonks as she was pregnant. I said you where abandoning your child and that my father wouldn't have been too happy with you leaving your kid of your own free well. I got so angry that a pot flow up and hit you on the head. You then stormed out and I didn't see each other to the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _Tonks if you don't believe me I meet you in 1995 after I had used a Patronus to save the life of my cousin and I. You volunteered to help me pack and admitted your not good with Household Spells saying your mother could get socks to fold themselves. Also you kept tripping over the Umbrella stand at Grimmauld Place and waking up all the portraits. You hate your name Nymphadora and only what to be called Tonks but Remus you let him call you Dora. Your Patronus changed into a werewolf when you realised you had fallen in love with Remus. I know this because you found me on the train in my 6_ _th_ _year after Malfoy attacked me and you sent your Patronus to the castle after healing my nose._

 _I hope this proves who I am._

 _Harry_

"That is weird. Why would Harry not want us to not bring his friends?" Tonks asks

"I don't know. But we will find out. Let me send him a reply saying we will meet him tomorrow", Remus says writing a reply

"Are we going to listen to him and bring no one else with us?" Tonks asks

"Yes. He trusts us. I don't want to lose that trust", Remus says

"Ok. We will see what he is hiding tomorrow", Tonks says

* * *

"We have a reply", Harry says that afternoon

"What did they say?" Ginny asks Grace in her arms

 _Harry we will meet you tomorrow. We will bring no one else with us. I hope you can trust us with whatever you are caught up with._

 _We will help you with whatever you want_

 _Remus_

"Looks like I am going out tomorrow", Harry says taking Severus into his arms

"Do you really want to go alone?" Ginny asks

"Yes. I must protect you, Sev, Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace and everyone here. I will bring them here when I am sure we can trust them with our secret", Harry replies rocking Severus, "If everything goes well you will meet your Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora", Harry says to the baby

The baby gurgles in response.

"Coo", Grace says waving her rattle

"Maybe he will have some ideas on how to get Severus legally ours", Ginny replies getting ready to nurse Grace then the rest of the Sextuplets.

"That's what I hope too", Harry replies

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

 _July 15th 1998_

* * *

"I am leaving now", Harry says to Ginny as she nurses Severus

"Ok. I will put Severus in his crib. So when you bring Remus, Tonks and Teddy here he is nowhere in sight", Ginny says

"We'll be upstairs", Bellatrix says picking up baby Grace, Faith and Severus

And comes back down for Asriel, Septimus and Hope.

"Good. We need to tell them before they see all of you. Make sure you set the monitor in their rooms", Harry says

"I will. Everything will be fine. Just go and we'll see you soon", Ginny says kissing him

"I'll see you hopefully within the next hour", Harry says kissing her back and kissing Severus's head

"Be careful", Ginny says

"Always", Harry says giving her another kiss

Harry walks out the door and apparates to outside the Leaky Cauldron. He walks in disguised and looks around finally spotting Remus, Tonks and Teddy he walks over there. After scanning the crowd to see if Remus bought anyone with him. Muttering a spell to check. It came up clean.

"Remus", Harry says, "What have I been keeping a secret all these years?"

"Who are you?" Remus asks

"It's me Harry", Harry says

"Your academics. You could easterly get O's in everything. But after the Dursley's, Ron jealousy and Hermione you stayed low", Remus replies, "Prove who you say you are", Remus says in a hard voice

"You taught me the Patronus charm in my third year. By using a Boggart. My Patronus is a stag. Sirius is a Grim Animagus named Padfoot, my Dad was a Stag Animagus named Prongs, Peter to traitor was a Rat named Wormtail and you are a Werewolf and your nickname is Moony. And together you created the Marauders Map that is opened when you say 'I solemnly swear that I am to no good' and to close it you say Mischief Managed. And if some tries to reveal it, the map insults them ", Harry replies,

"Harry! That is definably you", Remus says getting up and hugging the man

"Good to see you too Remus. Hi Tonks", Harry says smiling at the Metamorphmagus

"Wotcher Harry", Tonks replies

"What's with the disguise Harry?" Remus asks as they take a seat

"I don't need people recognising me. Do you mind coming with me? It is easier to explain away from here", Harry says

"What is going on Harry? Are you in trouble?" Remus asks

"No. No trouble. Please trust me and come with me", Harry begs

"Ok Harry. Let's go sweetheart", Remus says helping Tonks up with Teddy

"How's Teddy?" Harry asks as they walk out of the Leaky Cauldron

"He's good. Would you like to hold him?" Tonks asks

"Later. Let's get going. We need to talk", Harry replies

"Where are we going?" Remus asks

"Take my hand and I will get us to the place. Trust me", Harry says offering both his hands, "Do you trust me?"

"We trust you Harry", Remus says, "Sweetheart take Harry's hand"

Remus takes Harry's left hand and Tonks his right and holding Teddy tightly.

"Alright. I promise to be extra careful. Lets go", Harry says apparating them to Godric's Hollow

"Where are we Harry?" Remus asks

"The outskirts of Godric's Hollow. This is where I built my mansion and others", Harry says gesturing to the mansion in front of them

"Wow Remus look at that", Tonks says looking at the mansion

"You did this Harry?" Remus asks shocked

"Yes. Now let's get inside. Ginny is waiting for us", Harry says leading them into the house

Harry shows them into the living room where Ginny was waiting for them.

"Wotcher Ginny", Tonks says

"Hi Remus, Tonks" Ginny says coming over to give them a hug

"This place is looks great", Tonks says looking around

"So this is where you disappeared too", Remus says

"Yes. But before you judge you have to know the whole story", Harry says

"What is the whole story Harry?" Remus asks taking a seat

That is when Severus lets out a cry from his room. Then the quintuplets let out a cries.

"We have them", Bellatrix calls

"Are you sure you can handle two of them?" Ginny calls

"Positive just explain to them", Bellatrix calls back

"That's a baby", Tonks says excitedly with Teddy in her arms.

"Yes. Well seven babies", Harry says

"Who was that?" Tonks asks

"It is a long story", Harry says with a sigh

"When did you get a baby? Well SEVEN babies. I saw you a couple of days ago and you didn't have a baby then. Neither did you Ginny", Remus says thinking hard

"I was raped last year. I didn't tell anyone but Harry a couple of days ago. I fell pregnant. Only Luna, Harry, Neville and you both know", Ginny says

"Oh Ginny", Tonks says hugging Ginny, "You should have told me"

"I was being protective", Ginny says, "And I was still in the shock stage"

"So that is one of the babies?" Tonks asks

"Yes", Ginny replies

"And the other one?" Remus asks

"Well two days ago. Ginny and I went to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey about Professor Snape. When we heard a baby cry. We followed the cry into the storage room to find a baby on the floor and a potion bottle on the floor besides him", Harry explains

"What was the potion?" Remus asks

"It was a de-aging potion", Harry says

"Who de-aged themselves?" Tonks asks

"It was Professor Snape", Harry says

"You re-aged him didn't you?" Tonks asks

"I can't. It was permanent and it erases memories. In all sense of the world he is a baby again", Harry explains

"Why would he want to de-age himself?" Tonks asks

"He probably didn't. It was next to a killing potion. They looked the same and smelt the same. He probably wasn't in the right frame of mind. But I guess we will never know", Harry says shrugging

"So the other baby is Severus Snape?" Remus asks

"Yes.

"What about the others?" Tonks asks

"I will tell you in a minute. We have been taking care of him for the past few says", Harry says

"How old is he?" Tonks asks

"2 weeks old", Harry replies

"So young", Tonks murmurs

"Why have you kept this all secret?" Remus asks

"Because imagine if it got out that Severus Snape spy for the light de-aged himself. Imagine the people who would want to get custody of him", Harry says

"Death Eaters", Remus says nodding

"Exactly. And Ron wouldn't be happy about it either", Harry replies

"So what do we do now?" Tonks asks

"Would you know anyone who can help us adopt him?" Harry asks

"You're going to adopt Severus Snape", Tonks says shocked

"Yes", Harry says, "I feel like I owe him that. I saw his memories"

"I think I know who. To you remember Hestia Jones?" Remus asks

"Isn't she in the order?" Harry asks

"Yes. She is a social worker. And I bet she can keep a secret. She will probably help you from start to finish", Remus replies

"That's great. I'll write her a letter tomorrow and send it off. See if I can arrange a meeting", Harry says, "Now I have to tell you about the other people living here..."

Harry tells them about Bellatrix and everything but his leg. They are shocked.

"So your my cousin?" Tonks asks Harry

"I guess so. Your mothers father was my mothers father", Harry says

"Can we trust her?" Remus asks

"Trust me you can. So do you want to meet the babies?" Harry asks

"Yes!" Tonks says excitedly

"I'll be right back", Ginny says leaving the room

"How are you coping with this Harry?" Remus asks with concern

"With the help I am coping. I have been reading parenting books. I think I know most of what to do. We bought a lot of stuff yesterday for them", Harry says as Ginny enters the room with Hope, Severus and Faith

Bellatrix had Asriel, Grace and Hope and Sarai had Septimus. The rest of the family had come down too

"Ahh they are so cute", Tonks cooed, "What's their names?"

"Asriel Arthur, Septimus Harry, Faith Cedrella, Hope Molly and Grace Thalia they are 4 months old. They were born on March 1st", Ginny says

"They all look just like you", Tonks says smiling

"It is a very adult thing you both are doing taking on seven newborns", Remus says

"They have us", Bellatrix says

"I still don't trust you", Remus says

"That is fine. I know I have done bad things. But I was being controlled. Let me make you feel easier. I Bellatrix Druella Black hereby swear that I will stay true to the light. I swear not to hurt Harry or any of his friends", Bellatrix says her wand glows with her promise

"We will be watching", Remus says

"This is Severus", Bellatrix says changing the subject back to the babies

"Would you like to hold one of them? Dora?" Ginny asks

"Of course. Harry do you want to take Teddy?" Tonks asks

"I'll hold Teddy", Harry says taking Teddy into his arms

Ginny hands Faith to Tonks and Faith cooed in her arms.

"She is beautiful. When we have a daughter Faith, Grace and Hope can play with her", Tonks says

Remus looks a bit startled. And blushed bright red.

"An...", Remus stutters

"I would like more children. Come on tell me you don't want more children?" Tonks asks

"I want more. But should I risk it?" Remus asks

"It is worth it in the end Remus. Look at Harry and I we have seven babies. We didn't plan on having them. But they DO bring great joy to us. Even if my quintuplets were born of rape", Ginny says taking Thalia back

"Do you want to hold Severus?" Bellatrix asks Tonks

"Yes. But Remus this is NOT over", Tonks says giving her husband a stern look

Bellatrix quickly hands over Severus.

"He is light", Tonks says

"I am feeding him so hopefully that will change", Ginny replies as she now was beginning to feed Hope

"What are you feeding him?" Tonks asks

"I am breastfeeding him. Since I am already with Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace", Ginny explains

"How many times did they keep you up last night?" Tonks asks rocking Severus slightly

"5 times. Teddy?" Harry asks

"4 times. He is sleeping better since he is 3 months old", Tonks replies

"Now I better introduce my family here. This is Sarai and Tom Evans. Tom is my Uncle and Sarai is a Faerie. And their five children Morgana who is 18, Balin who is 9, Aubrey and Audrey who are 6 and Nesmayallindra who is two", Harry says, "And these are my distant relatives Edward Evans and his wife Julie Evans and their twins Syren and Satas they are 4. They are born vampires"

Remus shakes their hands and introduces himself and his wife and son.

"Now I have something to give you", Harry says

"What is it?" Remus asks warily

Harry hands him the keys to the mansion across the road.

"What are these?" Remus asks taking the keys

"They are keys to the mansion across the road", Harry says smiling

"Harry we can't take this", Remus says trying to give the keys back

"Yes you can. The mansion is yours", Harry says, "Ginny and I want you in the area"

"Thank you Harry", Remus says

"What about telling everyone?" Tonks says, "They will want to visit us"

"Our mansion is warded. They can't see inside. We just won't go outside", Harry replies

"Are you ok with that?" Remus asks Ginny

"Yes. Until we can adopt Severus and add Harry as Thalia's father. This is the best option", Ginny says

"What about your parents?" Tonks asks

"They will understand when we tell them. I will write them a letter and tell them I'm ok. But not where I am", Ginny explains

"Make sure you do that", Remus says

"Oh one other thing Remus. That house is fully furnished. I made sure of it before I offed it to you", Harry says grinning

"Harry this is way too much", Remus says

"It's nothing you are my friend and a friend of my parents. You have helped me a great deal", Harry replies

"Ok then. We will move in this weekend. What about the other houses?" Remus asks

"I have built 9 other mansions. I don't know what I am going to do with them yet. But I am thinking. Do you want to see the Mansion? Ginny, Aunt Bella and the others can mind Teddy", Harry replies

"Is that alright with you Ginny?" Tonks asks

"Yes of course. Go. We will be fine", Ginny says

Tonks gives her Aunt Bellatrix Teddy who she smiles at. Julie comes and takes Severus.

Soon they are across the street at Remus's place.

"Wow", Tonks says looking around

The house was painted in light colours. The chairs were light brown.

"How many bedroom is this?" Remus asks

"55 bedroom, 25 bathrooms", Harry replies, "25 plus the nursery on the second, the master room is on the top floor and it has its own bathroom with a Spa, 25 on the First Floor, and 5 on the bottom floor. There is an office on the ground floor. There is also a basement that you can lock yourself in on a night of the full moon. I used Wizarding space to make it like a big back yard "

"Thank you Harry this is more then we could ever dreamed of", Remus says

"Did you buy all the furniture?" Tonks asks

"Everything but the nursery. That I though you can do yourself", Harry replies

They spend another two hours together going over the mansion and showing them Harry's mansion and what he was working on before Remus and Tonks had to get going. They quickly say goodbye.

"I will write Mum now", Ginny says

"Write to the order instead. They are probably gathering as we speak", Harry replies

"Alright. Hopefully they will stop looking for us", Ginny says

"Unlikely. I will write Hestia Jones tomorrow and set up a meeting", Harry says Severus in his arms

Grace was in the bouncer.

"I hope Mum and Dad will understand and my brothers", Ginny says writing the letter

"They will in time", Harry replies putting an arm around Ginny

"I hope"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

 _July 16th 1998_

* * *

 _The Burrow_

* * *

"Where the hell are Ginny and Harry? Have you heard anything Sirius?" Molly asks

"Nothing. I have called the order and they will be hear any minute", Sirius replies

True to his word. All the order but Kingsley and Hestia came. So the room was filled with Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Fred, Katie (Fred's Girlfriend), George, Angelina (George's girlfriend), Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Minerva, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Amelia Bones, Regulus, Hagrid, Mad-eye, Andromeda, Ted, Neville, Luna, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet-Wood, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Megan Jones, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot and several other members.

Remus and Tonks didn't look worried about what this was all about.

"Have we heard anything from Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asks

"Nothing and Ginny is missing as well", Arthur replies

"Severus is also missing from the hospital wing", Minerva says

"He probably took them", Sirius mutters

Remus and Tonks have to hide their grins. They knew that it was the other way around.

"Severus wouldn't be in any condition to do anything. He was in a coma for two months after being bitten by a deadly snake. He was lucky to get to me when he did", Madam Pomfrey says scowling at Sirius

"He shouldn't be so l...", Sirius states

"What about the clock Mum?" Percy asks quickly changing the subject

"It only points Ginny is safe. Nothing else", Molly says worriedly

That's when a black owl flies in. Remus and Tonks grin recognises the owl. It hoots and holds out its leg. Dumbledore takes it and begins to read it out loud.

 _Dear everyone,_

 _Sorry to worry you but it is necessary. You will find out in time. It may not be any time soon. But we will tell you in time. A lot of time._

 _Mum, Dad sorry to have worried you but I am alright. But I am not coming home for a while. Just rest assured that I am safe. I can't tell you where I am. But know I am safe. Harry's with me and he will make sure I am safe. I just need time with Harry to sort out a few things._

 _Please stop looking for us. You won't find us. Not even if you look for a hundred years. We don't want to be found. We will see you soon. I promise. And I keep my promises you should all know that. When we are sure that it is safe we will come home. Also when we have sorted a few things out._

 _I promise too. I also keep my promises. Trust me what we are doing it is very important. And when we are done with what we are doing we will come back and sure that is safe we will come back with a surprise or two._

 _Sirius don't go flying off the handle. Like you always do! Just stay out of trouble too we come back. Please don't do anything rash. We don't want you in trouble. Please just stop looking for us. As I said you won't find us even if you looked for a hundred years. And I do mean that!_

 _Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron take care of Mum and Dad. They will need you. I know how over protective you are of me. But this has to stop here. I am about to turn 17 and that will make me an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world. You have to stop this search for me. Now Harry will protect me and that we are all right._

 _I will protect Ginny with my life you have my word on that. I will always protect her. And hers at any cost. She is my world. My universe even._

 _See Harry WILL protect my and care for me. You don't have to worry._

 _Hermione take care of Ron make sure he doesn't do anything off the handle. I don't want him to be in trouble. Ron please go ahead and take the Auror position. You will do great at it. But be safe. Otherwise you will be hearing from us._

 _Ron just one thing. Please be careful. I don't want you hurt. And as Harry says you will be hearing from us. So stay safe! I don't want to hear about any injuries in the Daily Prophet or the Quibbler._

 _Know now that I will not be taking the Auror position. I have something more important to do. Kingsley thanks for offering it anyway. I really do appreciate it. But that is not what I want to do with my life any more. I have something else in mind. I don't sure you will approve but Ginny does and that is all that matters. To me the most is what Ginny thinks not what you all think. That includes you Hermione, Ron and Sirius. And to some extent your Mrs and Mr Weasley. I am sorry if that disappoints you all._

 _Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall I will not be coming to my last year of school. I will sit my N.E.W.T.S when I want. I am sorry Mum and Dad if this makes you mad. But that is the way it has to be._

 _I will also take my N.E.W.T.S when Ginny does. I am sorry if that makes you disappointed. But Ginny and I have a plan._

 _We will keep in touch and we hope you will do the same._

 _Don't try and put a tracking charm on any of the owls you send us or we send you. They will be quickly removed so you won't find us. I have made sure it is impossible for you to track us. If you don't believe me try._

 _We love you and we will miss you._

 _Sorry to worry you but we are fine. If you want to reply use my new owl Legend._

 _Love Harry & __Ginny_

Molly and Arthur sigh in relief Ginny was alright and with Harry. They also were slightly angry that Ginny won't be coming home. Molly was angry that Ginny wouldn't be sitting her N.E.W.T.S. She had to finish school.

Remus and Tonks shared a secretive smile. They knew this. It was amusing to see how the others were taking it.

"We wasn't that enlightening", Dumbledore says

"We have to find them", Molly says

"I agree with Molly. Who's know what they are up too", Sirius says

"I think not. They seem to be alright. We have to honour their wishes. Harry is after all turning 18 in two weeks' time", Dumbledore says

"Ginny is underage!" Molly rages

"I am sorry Molly but she won't be for much longer. I doubt we will be able to find them. I think Harry would have put up protection against us as he said and I don't think we can penetrate it. I think we better search for Severus. I fear that he is in trouble", Dumbledore says

"So we are not going to do nothing?" Charlie says, "She's our little sister"

"Why don't you write them a letter stating your concerns. I am sure they will reply", Dumbledore replies as the floo flares to life and Kingsley steps out.

"Why are you here Minister?" Percy asks

"I just got a letter from Harry stating that he will not be doing Auror training. He told me thanks but no thanks. That he had something more important to do", Kingsley says

"We just got a letter from Harry and Ginny saying the same thing and telling us not to look for them", Bill says

"So what are you going to do?" Kingsley asks

"We are going to stop the search for them and concentrate on finding Severus. I fear for his life", Dumbledore says

Half of the order didn't agree but they had to Dumbledore's word was final. They just had to wait and see. They started writing a letter to them. Molly wanted to send a howler but Arthur talked her out of it. They wrote the letter and Sirius put a tracker on it and they sent it off with the black owl. Now all they had to do was wait and see if they reply…

* * *

Hestia Jones was sitting at her desk writing out a report when a tawny owl flies down and drops a letter on her desk and sits on the desk. Obviously waiting for a reply. Hestia looks at the owl before reading the letter.

 _Dear Hestia,_

 _I need your help. I can't tell you by a letter because this is sensitive. I need someone that can help me without anyone finding out. We need you. We need to meet in private as soon as possible. Please send a reply with Maze. With the time and place of the meeting. Being no one else with you and tell no one. I am trusting you. I will know if you bring anyone else with you and I will not show myself. Please get back to me as soon as possible._

 _From Harry Potter_

 _PS. Do not try putting a tracking spell on Aether. It won't work._

Now that was interesting. Why would Harry need to see her. Hestia thinks. She knows she has to meet with him. She didn't want to frighten him off. She quickly writes a reply with a time and date of a meeting. Hopefully he will show up she thinks.

"Have a safe flight Maze", Hestia says to the owl

The owl hoots and flies off. Now Hestia was alone wondering what Harry wanted to see her about…

* * *

Ginny was playing with Severus on the floor of the nursery and Harry was playing with Septimus. With their wolf and lion club. Little Severus waved his hands at the toys. Little Septimus seemed to take a liking to the wolf. And Severus the lion cub.

"You like that don't you", cooed Ginny

"I think they both do. You like that Sep", Harry says gently tickling Septimus's tummy

"I think it is time for a nap", Ginny says picking up Severus

"I will put Septimus, Asriel, Faith to bed", Harry says

"I will take Severus, Hope and Grace", Ginny says

Harry begins to hum a lullaby. Soon Septimus was fast asleep. Harry settles him in hus crib and sets the monitor. Harry puts the others to bed and kisses each off their foreheads. Harry goes into Severus's nursery and kissing the babies forehead. Harry quickly makes his way downstairs to find Legend had just returned.

"At least it is not a howler", Ginny says taking the letter

"It has a trace on it", Harry says tracing a finger over it

"Of course", Ginny says shaking her head

"Let's read it then", Harry says taking a seat beside Ginny

 _Harry, Ginny_

 _Why one earth would you run away! You need to come back this instant. Ginny you are still under age. You might not like it but I am still in charge of you. You need to come back and finish school. You need to get your N.E.W.T.S. I already have Fred, George and Ron not doing their N.E.W.T.S I don't need you too. Harry you need to come back too. I don't know what is wrong but come back and we will help you through it. Please don't tell me you have run off because you are pregnant. I may be too young to be a grandmother but I would live with it eventually._

I agree with your mother. You need to finish school. Ginny those exams are important. Please come home. Harry if your intentions are not coming home take care of my Ginny, my Princess. Look after each other. I hope you will return safe to us. When you have done whatever it is you are up too.

 _ **Harry I don't know what you are doing. But I hope you have a good reason. We will stop searching and I will try to stop the others. I will keep Ron out of trouble. Ginny what are you going to do about your N.E.W.T.S? You need them to get a good career. I hope you are not doing anything foolish. Be careful. And come home soon!**_

Harry mate why on earth would you give up your dream job? I thought we were going to do this together. Why have you gone off with my sister? What is so important? Come on you can tell us. You tell us everything. We will help you. What is this offer job? It can't be as good as an Auror position. I thought we were going to do the training together. So reconsider and do the Auror training with me.

 _ **Harry I don't know what you are caught up with but you know you can always come to me right? Please come home. Whatever you are caught up with we can deal with together. I don't think I can do your request to stop looking for you. I have missed 13 years of your life already. You're my godson. I need to protect you. So please come to me otherwise I will find you. I promise you that! You said try you. Well try ME! I am VERY good with tracking spells. I WILL find you. You can't hide from me as I am a Marauder.**_

 _I don't know what you are doing but be careful. Take care of her. Ginny you are my sister and I will always protect you. So be careful. I will try to keep mum calm. But that will be a challenge._

 **Mr Potter, Miss Weasley I will take your requests. I have told everyone to stop looking for you but I am sure that will be ignored. Miss Weasley you are now out of school. I hope you know what you are doing. If you are in trouble you can come to me. I am so sorry for what I have put you through Harry. It was unforgivable. I hope one day you can forgive me.**

 **I hope you two will remain safe.**

 **From Dumbledore,** _Molly_ , Arthur, _**Hermione**_ **,** Ron, _**Sirius**_ **and** _Bill_

"Well that was enlightening", Harry says chuckling

"It was. I am glad that Bill is going to try and keep mum calm. Hopefully this won't go on too long", Ginny says

"Sirius is still looking for us. But my wards he won't find us. That will get him frustrated", Harry says chuckling

"I know. Poor Remus", Ginny says chuckling, "Can you believe Mum thinks I am pregnant? She missed her own daughters pregnancy months ago! And I was pregnant with Quintuplets! She should have been supporting me then. Instead I had to hide it and give birth to Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace with only Neville and Luna knowing and helping me"

"That reminds me I owe them. I am going to owl them today", Harry says

That's when an unidentified owl flies in. Harry grabs the letter and the owl flies away.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asks

"I don't know. Let's look. It doesn't have any charms or curses on it", Harry says and starts reading out load.

 _Harry,_

 _I will take your name off the academy list. I hope you know what you are doing this is a once in a life time opportunity you are giving up. I know you have your reasons. I just hope they are the good ones. Because I don't think I can offer this again. Saviour or not. I urge you to reconsider. And think this over longer._

 _Kingsley_

"Well I am no longer going to be an Auror and I don't need anymore time to think", Harry says lightly

"Are you sure that was your dream job", Ginny asks

"I am sure. I am committed to my family now. And anyway my leg won't past the fitness test", Harry says

"I guess", Ginny replies as Maze flies in

"Ah a reply from Hestia let's see what she says", Harry says

 _Harry,_

 _I will meet with you. How about I meet you at Regent's park by the water fountain at 1.00pm on the 18th of July. I will bring no one._

 _See you then._

 _Hestia Jones_

"Well we are a step in the right direction", Ginny says

"Yes. That is good", Harry says

"How are you going to tell her?" Ginny asks

"I am going to apparate her here. We can explain better away from witnesses", Harry says

"That's a good idea. I hope she can help us", Ginny says

"I hope so too"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

 _July 18th 1998_

* * *

"I'm moving", Remus says to Sirius, Dumbledore and the Weasley's

"Where too?" Sirius asks

"I have a place in Godric's Hollow", Remus replies

"What number?" Sirius asks

"It has just been built just outside the town", Remus replies

"That's Prongs place", Sirius says

"I know it was one of the places I could get. I decided on this house", Remus says

"Do you need help moving in?" Arthur asks

"Yes. If you don't mind helping us this weekend", Remus says

"We can help. I'll have Alicia watch over the store and we will help you move in", George says

That's when the black owl flies back in. It had been two days since they sent the message. Now they were finally getting a reply.

 _Dear everyone_

 _I am sorry but we are not coming back to do our N.E.W.T.S. Maybe if we finish things in time we might be able to sit our N.E.W.T.S with everyone else but I won't count on it. Dad we will look after each other so you can rest easy. Mum I AM NOT PREGNANT! How could you even think that! Erg I can't believe you think that . Maybe if you had eyes you would see. Now here is Harry._

 _Hermione we will be careful we promise. Ron I have got many reasons why I would give up my dream job. But none of that I will share now. I also can't tell you why I have gone off with your sister. But don't worry you will find out in time. Sirius I am not in trouble. I just need time to myself. So Ginny and I have decided to go off on our own for a little while. By the way nice try with the tracking charm. I am so sorry it didn't work. Actually I am not. But I said we didn't want to be found._

 _Thank you Bill make sure you take care of yourselves. And I say again I am safe. I know you will always protect me. But this is one of these times I need you all to let me go and to live my own life. I have been sheltered because I am a girl and now I want to start living my life as an adult. This war has made me grow up quickly so don't think of me as a little girl anymore. Harry understands and is going to take care off me._

 _Professor maybe one day I can forgive you. But it can't be today. You messed with my life and the life of Professor Snape. You need to think about that. Maybe one day you will earn my respect back._

 _We hope we have answered most of your questions. We will keep in touch. So you know we are safe. But that is all we are doing at the moment. But you WILL hear from us every so often._

 _This we can both promise if only to keep Sirius from doing something. And Mrs Weasley from panicking._

 _We promise to contact you soon_

 _Love Always_

 _Ginny_ _ & Harry_

"Well that only answered some of our questions", Charlie says

"They don't want to be found. So we are going to stop looking for them", Dumbledore says looking pointy at Sirius.

"Fine", Sirius grumbles

"Now Remus do you want us helping you move?" Dumbledore asks changing the subject

"Yes please. Dora has nearly packed everything", Remus says

"Have you got furnished to move?" Bill asks

"No. The house is fully furnished", Remus replies

"That's great. I am so happy for you", Molly says hugging Remus

"Thanks. We will finally have a place for ourselves", Remus says

"That's great. We will help you move tomorrow. As it is Saturday", Arthur says

"Great I will tell Dora. I better get going. See you all tomorrow", Remus says flooing away

* * *

"Isn't he growing", Ginny cooed Severus in her arms as he breastfeeds from her

"He is and he has only been in our care 6 days", Harry says

They were in the living room Harry was preparing to leave to go and see Hestia.

"Remus is moving in this weekend isn't he?" Ginny asks now feeding Faith

"Yes he is. It will be good to have them in the area", Harry says

"Have you thought about the other 8 houses?" Ginny asks

"No I haven't. But I will do something with them", Harry replies grabbing his cloak

"I thought maybe you can give one to Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Fred and Katie, Neville and Luna and Maybe Percy", Ginny says

"I think that is a great idea. Maybe after this is all over I will give them the houses. Maybe Sirius can have one of the other houses", Harry replies

"Having Sirius, George, Fred in the area is a recipe for disaster", Ginny says

"We have plenty of time to think about it. We don't have to decide now", Harry says waving his wand putting on his disguise.

"You better get going you are late", Ginny says looking at the cloak that was pointing to 1'o clock

"You can write Neville and Luna inviting them for a day sometime as long as they keep it secret", Harry says

"I will do that. Now go", Ginny says

"See you soon", Harry says kissing them all before walking out the door

He quickly apparates to outside Regents Park. He walks around till he spots Hestia by the fountain. He looks around seeing if she bought anyone. Seeing no one he makes his way over to her.

"Hestia", Harry says

Hestia looks at him, "Harry?"

"Yes it is me. Will you trust me and come with me. I need to talk to you in private", Harry says

"Ok I will trust you. Why don't we find a private place?" Hestia says

"I can take you too my home if you don't tell anyone", Harry replies

"Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone", Hestia promises

Harry leads her to the place where he apparated in. He grabs her hand and apparates to Godric's Hollow.

"Where are we?" Hestia asks

"Godric's Hollow", Harry says leading her to his mansion

"Wow. You built a house", Hestia asks

"Yes. Actually it is a mansion", Harry says

Hestia could feel the wards too. They were very, very strong.

"I did. I wanted room for a family", Harry says taking off his disguise as they step in the door.

"Where do you want to do this?" Hestia asks

"Let's go to the living room. Ginny should be wanting for us", Harry says leading the way

They arrive in the lounge room to find Ginny with Severus in her arms rocking him to sleep and the others in their bouncers.

"You have babies?" Hestia asks

"We will tell you the whole story. Ginny why don't you take them upstairs to their cribs?" Harry suggests

"Of course. It is good to see you Hestia", Ginny says walking past them and up the stairs

"So what is this all about?" Hestia asks as them all take a seat in the living room

Ginny quickly comes back and takes the others up after putting all babies in their cribs she comes back down to sit with Harry nervously.

"It's about adopting that baby you saw as a couple and the other babies Harry wants to be the father", Ginny says

"This must also not get out to the press yet. We don't need anyone knowing this", Harry adds

"What are the names of the babies?" Hestia asks

Ginny tells about her rape and giving birth to Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace.

"I am so sorry Ginny. What about the other baby?" Hestia asks

"Severus Snape", Ginny replies

Hestia gasps in shock, "How?"

"We found him in the hospital wing after he had drunk de-aging potion. He is now two weeks old with no memories of his other life. And probably that is a good thing after everything he has been through", Harry explains

"So you are worried about Death Eaters getting him", Hestia says

"Yes. We need to adopt him so he can be safe", Harry replies

"And no one can take him away from us", Ginny adds

"Like the Lucius Malfoy and over Pure-Bloods. Draco is fine. But Lucius is the problem", Harry says

"What is Draco not a problem?" Hestia asks

"We have made peace with each other after we saved each other. He plans to get out from under his father. And work with everyone to make them trust him. I plan to send him a message asking to spy on his father", Harry replies

"Are you both willing to do this?" Hestia asks

"Yes. What do we need to do?" Ginny asks

"If you want to make this a concrete adoption there is only one way", Hestia says hesitantly

"What is that?" Harry asks

"You two need to get married", Hestia says looking at them

Harry and Ginny look at each other.

"Married couples have a better chance of adoption. I can get you an adoption sheet. But it will be better if you are married and once Ginny marries you Harry. And the quintuplets will be your step-children", Hestia says

"No step. I want to fully adopt them", Harry says

"Like I said couples that are married have better change", Hestia says

"Well then we must do it", Ginny says

Harry looks at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks her

"Yes", Ginny says, "It will help us get Sev adopted and you to adopt the Quints"

Harry quickly goes up the stairs and is back in one minute with a box.

"Well then Ginevra Molly Weasley will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry asks on one knee with a ring in a box in his hand.

The ring was gold and silver with a rose on top. It was made of diamonds.

"Yes", Ginny says kissing him as the ring slips on her finger

"Congratulations", Hestia says

"When do you want to get married?" Harry asks Ginny

"What about next weekend. I will have Dora be my maid of Honour. We can go dress shopping this week", Ginny says, "The sooner the better"

"I will start putting the paper work through. Don't worry this will remain a secret", Hestia says

"You are invited to the wedding", Ginny says

"Thanks. I will be there. I better get going so I can start on this. Have a good weekend", Hestia says

Harry quickly shows her out and he sits back down with Ginny.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asks

"Yes. I want to marry you. The sooner the better", Ginny replies, "Who will be your best man?"

"Remus will be. Since he is the only one in on the secret. And I will write a letter to Draco now. Did you send a letter to Neville and Luna?" Harry replies getting some parchment and writing a coded letter before sending it off

"I did. They will be here in an hour", Ginny says

"Where do you want to get married?" Harry asks

"We can get married at the towns church. We can ask the pastor tomorrow", Ginny replies

"Remus and Tonks move in tomorrow. We will have to put up our disguises", Harry says to Ginny

They spend the rest of the hour talking about the wedding. That's when someone knocks on the door. Harry gets up and draws his wand.

"Who is it?" Harry calls

"Neville and Luna", Neville says

"Come on in", Harry says

"What is going on Harry?" Neville asks as Harry shows them into the living room

Harry and Ginny tell them.

"I am happy you trust us. I understand why your reserve to tell Hermione and Ron and the rest. Don't worry we will keep your secrets", Neville says

"I will too", Luna says, "How are Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace?"

"Good. They are growing. I love being able to spend more time with the Sev and the Quintuplets now", Ginny says

"Neville will you be one of my groomsmen?" Harry asks

"I will be honoured Harry", Neville says

"Luna will you be my bridesmaid?" Ginny asks

"I will. I have never had such best friends other then all you", Luna says

"And neither have we", Harry says

They talk for a while and Neville and Luna decided to stay for the night at the mansion. They had meet the family. Bellatrix said to Neville she was sorry and what had happened. That is when there was another knock on the door. Harry goes to the door wand at the ready.

"Who is it?" Harry asks

"It's Remus and Dora", Remus calls

Harry quickly opens the door and leads them into the living room. After all the greetings them begin to talk.

"So you are moving in tomorrow?" Ginny asks

"Yes. Your family is helping. As well as Sirius, Minerva and Dumbledore", Remus replies

"Guess what" Ginny says smiling

"What?" Tonks asks

"We engaged", Ginny announces

"Congratulations", Remus says

"Let me see the ring", Tonks says jumping up and down

Ginny pulls out her hand and shows them the ring.

"It's beautiful your one lucky girl", Tonks squeals

"When are you getting married?" Remus asks

"Next week end. At the church here in town. Dora would you like to go shopping for a wedding dress with me this week? You too Luna" Ginny asks

"Of course", Luna says

"Of course", Tonks says smiling widely

"Will you be my matron of honour?" Ginny asks

"Yes, yes, yes", Tonks squeals hugging Ginny

"Remus will you be my best man?" Harry asks him

"Of course Harry. But are you sure you want to do this without the family present?" Remus asks

"Yes. We can do other ceremony when we are all together", Ginny says

"Is this about adopting Severus, Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace?" Remus asks

"Yes. Today we talked to Hestia she said we had a better chance if we were married", Harry replies

"Are you sure you both are ready for this?" Remus asks

"Yes we are", Ginny says

"Leave them alone. They are happy", Tonks says to her husband

They talk for another hour before Remus and Tonks leave with a warning that they will be moving in tomorrow. It was an hour later that they had a guest...

* * *

Draco was angry his father STILL believed Pure-Bloods were better. Draco felt like strangling his own father. Only his mother knew he planned to move out. He tried to talk her into leaving with him but she said no. Draco knew were HIS loyalty lies and that was with Harry. Who he should not have picked on at school. He admits his was a git then. He planned to change his ways. Make a Light name for the Malfoy name.

That's when there was a hoot and a black owl flies in to him. Draco takes the letter and sees it is from Harry.

 _Draco,_

 _We need to talk. Without ANYONE knowing. It is very important. I had only told you I was renovated my home. Come when you can. The wards will recognise you as a friend but no one else. This is your chance to really prove yourself and keep this a secret._

 _I have enchanted this letter so only you can read it._

 _If you want to get out from under your father I suggest you come._

 _From Harry_

Draco didn't need to think he pulled out his wand the Harry had given back to him and packs his bags. He was going to leave immediately. His mother and father were occupied so he walks out of the Manor and Apparates to Godric's Hollow...

* * *

Harry goes to the door and finds Draco.

"What did I tell you after the Battle of Hogwarts? After you asked for forgiveness", Harry asks

"That I deserve another chance. That only my father made me join the Death Eaters. I also swore a oath never to go back to them", Draco replies

"Come on in Draco. I see you bought your trunk. Finally getting out of Malfoy Manor?" Harry asks letting him in

"Yeh. Lucius is going on and on about me marrying a Pure-Blood. But I like someone else", Draco says following Harry into the living room and he sees Ginny, "Hello Ginny, Neville, Luna"

"Hello Draco", Ginny says

"Hello Draco", Luna and Neville says

"I will show them upstairs", Bellatrix says first hugging her nephew and going up the stairs with Luna and Neville.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Draco asks

"You know Professor Snape was in a coma?" Harry asks

"Yeh I do. Is he awake?" Draco asks

Harry explains everything, Ginny tells her story too and Draco's eyes widen.

"If Lucius heard this he would go after Professor Snape. I am in with you to protect him and I will protect Thalia too", Draco says

"Thanks Draco. Do your parents know your gone?" Harry asks

"No. It will take them awhile. They are collecting Pure-Bloods for a meeting. It is all bull he is trying to recruit Death Eaters", Draco replies

"We will have to watch out for him then. I have an offer for you", Harry says

"I don't need anything", Draco says, "I owe you enough and a value your friendship more this time around"

"How do you like Godric's Hollow?" Harry asks

"It is a nice village. Why?" Draco asks

"Here are the keys to a mansion close to this one. I own 10 houses here and this is one of them. Make that your new home. I am sure if your father found out you are now not dark he will come for you. Godric's Hollow is the last place he will look", Harry says handing him the keys

"Harry I...", Draco starts

"Yes you can. As we said before it is time to start anew. Come on let me show you the place", Harry says walking Draco to 36 Godric's Hollow just up the road from his house, "So who is this girl you like?"

"Elena Dickson. She is a Muggle-Born in Gryffindor. She will be returning to England soon and I wanted to find a house for her and I", Draco says as Harry unlocks the door

"Well this can be it. As long as you don't tell anyone. Invite Elena here. I think she is a friend of Ginny's anyway", Harry says as they go inside

"Thanks. How many rooms is this?" Draco asks looking around

"100. With 40 bathrooms and a potions lab that I know you would like. An indoor garden in the basement. Let me show you around", Harry says

Harry shows Draco around the mansion and Draco liked it much better then Malfoy Manor. That's when Harry stumbles and Draco quickly catches him.

"Have you taken your strengthen?" Draco asks Harry

"I missed my last dose", Harry admits

"Lets get you home. We can sort out anything else another time", Draco says helping Harry back to his house

"Harry!" Ginny says

"I need a strengthen potions love", Harry says as Draco helps him sit down

Ginny goes and is back with the potion and Harry quickly drinks it.

"Better?" Draco asks

"Much. Thank you Draco. By the way would you like to be one of my groomsmen?" Harry asks

"Sure. That is if your fine with it. Are you doing Wizard or Muggle ceremony?" Draco asks

"Muggle. Hopefully at the church here in the village. You can invite Elena to it. Ginny do you want a bridesmaid?" Harry asks

"Sure. I like Elena. Tell her we are going shopping soon", Ginny says to Draco

"I will. Hopefully I can get her here tomorrow", Draco replies

"Disguise yourselves. Remus and Tonks are moving in tomorrow across the road. And I recommend it all the time till we can sort out your father", Harry suggests

"I will get a new wand too. This one is too dark for me and people can connect it to me. Tell me when you go shopping and I will come with you", Draco says getting up

"Have a goodnight Draco", Harry says, "And thanks"

"From both of us", Ginny adds

"It was no trouble. I am a changed person. I like THIS me rather then the old me", Draco says

"So we all", Harry says grinning

Draco chuckles, "I think some might disagree"

"Screw them", Harry says

Draco laughs and says goodnight and leaves to his house. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have permission from Winger-Hawk to use some of her ideas. Her story is called Serendipity. So go and check that out.**

* * *

 **So this chapter is dedicated to Winger-Hawk**

* * *

 **Chapter .6.**

* * *

 _19th July 1998_

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked through the town square with Severus, Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace in their double 6 seater pram. They were heading to the church. They were also having a break from the building and designing. As soon as they were in the church they removed their disguises.

"How can I help you?" the pastor asks

"I am Harry Potter and this is my fiancée Ginevra Weasley. We are looking to get married here next Saturday", Harry says politely

"I am Phil Davis. I remember you from when you were a baby. Your parents where lovely people. Pity they were killed. Your mother was such a nice person. She was a very friendly woman. And I saw how much your father adored her. And they both I know loved you very much", the pastor says

"Thanks. We are looking to keep our move here a secret for a little while longer. Do you think you cannot tell anyone we are here?" Harry asks

"Of course my boy. I won't tell a soul. Now back to this marriage. You are looking to get married next Saturday am I correct?" Phil asks

"Yes. Will it be possible for you to do it? We know it is so soon. But we really don't want to wait", Ginny asks

"Of course. Dear lady. It will be my honour. How many guests?" Phil asks

"Just a few. Are maid of honour, bridesmaid and best man and groomsman plus the babies. Family that is basically it", Harry replies

"So it will be simple", Phil states

"Yes. So it won't be a problem?" Ginny asks

"Of course not. I would be honoured to marry such a lovely couple as you too. I will marry you next Saturday. What time?" Phil asks

"1pm", Harry says looking at Ginny who nods

"Who's this little darlings?" Phil asks looking at the baby

"Soon to be our adopted son Severus and our daughter quintuplets Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace", Harry says proudly

"Congratulations on your adorable family. I take it you want that fact to remain a secret?" Phil asks

"Yes please. If you can keep that fact to yourself", Ginny says, "We are calling him Sam at the moment"

"We better get going. We will see you next Saturday", Harry says

"Yes. Have a good week", Phil says seeing them off

Harry and Ginny quickly put back on their disguises. And walked out of the church. And see Draco with a woman besides him. And Neville and Luna in disguises.

"Hello Scott. I am Darren Meadows", Draco says playing along, "This is my girlfriend Ellie Carter"

"Hello Scott. I am Nathan Long", Neville says, "This is my girlfriend Lily Laurel"

"Please to see you. I see you got the girl", Harry says

"I did. She has forgiven me for my mistakes", Draco says

"Gina can I help with the wedding?" Elena asks

"Yes. You can be a bridesmaid. I would love to have another bridesmaid", Ginny replies

"Can we maybe visit my parents graves I would like you to meet them. Draco, Elena, Neville, Luna you can come too", Harry asks

"Sure. I will follow you", Ginny says taking his hand in comfort

Draco nods and follows them. Same with Neville and Luna.

They go to the cemetery Harry lays flowers on the grave telling them all about Ginny. Draco also adds flowers saying they shouldn't have been killed. And he made a promise to help Harry to the grave of Lily and James Potter. Neville and Luna also lay flowers and say they hope they are at peace. That's when they hear dogs bark.

"Hello little girls and boys", Harry murmurs at the puppies, "They look like the grim. Let me check if they are one...they are"

"They are so friendly. Lets look after them Harry it looks like they have been waiting for us", Ginny says patting the grim

Ginny gasps

"What Gin?" Harry asks concerned

"She just bonded with me. Did she do it to you too?" Ginny asks looking at her palm

"The other female did to me", Draco says patting the grim puppy

"The male grim did", Neville says in wonder patting the grim puppy's head

He grow up in the wizarding world. And knew they were a bad omen. But these were so sweet.

"The male grim did. Lets get home and think of a name for them. I will glamour them to look like regular dogs", Harry says waving his hand

They leave the cemetery with the grim puppies after putting more flowers on his parents graves. They see four little children about the age of 11 and two smaller ones at about 8 being bullied by some slightly older kids.

"What's going on here?" Harry asks

"They are freaks", a kid says, "Mummy said so"

"That is a nasty thing to say", Draco says, "Everyone deserves to be treated the same"

"They are Freaks", a kid says stubbornly

"What are your names?" Ginny asks the quadruplets

"Ericka and these are my sextuplets Emma, Eric, Ella, Everest and Ever", Ericka says tears in her eyes

"What are your names?" Harry gently asks the twins

"Venice and this is my twin Venus", the boy 8 year-old says

"Can you show us where you live? We want to help you. Even if that is taken you away from people that abuse you", Harry says holding out his hand

Ericka shyly takes it and leads them to a house cross the village. Ginny was holding Venus's hand

"They only want us for the money they get from the government", Ella says

"This is a none magical house", Draco says quietly

"They are Muggle-born then", Elena says feeling sorry for the sextuplets and twins

"What have you done now you freaks?" shouts a man raising a hand to hit them

" _Stupfey!_ " Harry says with his wand

" _Stupfey!"_ Draco also says

" _Stupfey!"_ Neville says spotting a woman about to hit a two year old

Harry saw a few more children in rags for clothes. But it appeared the sextuplets were the older of the lot. There was 26 there altogether

"How did you do that?" Ella asks shyly

"Draco, Neville and I are wizards. Ginny, Luna and Elena are witches. And I am pretty sure you all are as well. I grow up in abusive home. Do you want to live with me and Ginny, Or Draco and Elena or Neville and Luna. Whoever you feel bonded too", Harry asks gently

The children's eyes light up. And they nod.

"What are your names?" Harry asks softly

"I am Rafi I am 7", Rafi says

"I am Diablo I am 6 and this is my twin Dakota", Diablo says

"I am Nicolette I am 5", Nicolette says

"I am Torres I am 4", Torres says

"I am Forest and I am 3", Forest says

The next ones were Andrew who was 6, Savannah who was 5, Angelita who was 4, Christopher who was 3 and his twin Christine. Then twins Nicholas and Naomi who were 8, Deziree who was 7, Laura who was 5, Jason who was 4 and Zinnia who was 2.

"Do you have anything here you want to take with you?" Ginny asks gently

"No. Except my teddy bear. But we don't want to leave our little brothers and sisters behind. They didn't name her and the rest of our siblings but Lauren who always called us freaks", Ella and Ericka say

"Lets get them then while Harry deals with them", Ginny says as the children lead her to a very small room

Draco and Elena talk quietly. Neville and Luna were calming the two-year-old they seemed attached as Neville picks the little girl up.

Harry wipes the families memories of the all the kids but the Lauren child and everyone else just as Ginny come back down again. A small girl around 2.

"This is Rikki", Ginny says to them

"Ready to go?" Harry asks with a gentle smile

All the kids nod eagerly.

"I am Harry but we are in hiding so call me Scott and Ginny Gina. The babies in the pram are named Severus hidden under the name Sam, Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Grace and Hope. Draco is Darren and Elena is Ellie, Neville is Nathan and Luna is Lily", Harry says as they walk

"Will you be our Daddy?" Ella asks shyly

"If that's what you want", Harry says softly in surprise

"Will you be our Mummy?" Eric asks Ginny as they walk

"If that is want you want. Now stick close. We are about to deceive some people. Don't worry as long as we are here no one will harm you", Ginny says holding Forest's hand as well as the stroller, Venus was attached to the other side

Draco was carrying Jason who he had conjured up a teddy for. The child was really pleased. He clutched the teddy and Draco. Draco didn't mind. He liked children. This was a way to make up for all his mistakes. Elena had carrying Zinnia who hid in Elena's shoulder. Christine was sleeping in Neville's arms. Probably the first goodnight sleep she had.

They soon are back in their path to their mansion. They see that everyone had arrived to help Remus and Tonks move in. That's when Severus begins to cry. Drawing the attention of the Weasley's, Sirius, Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus and Tonks. Harry just manages to put a glamour on all of them. To hide half the children.

Ginny quickly picks up Severus out of his pram and begins to rock him.

"Can we help you?" Mrs Weasley asks looking at the three young couples with a puppies and nine small children and two babies

"I think he is just hungry. We better get him inside. I am sure his siblings are hungry too", Ginny replies

"And the kids are tired", Harry adds

"Scott are you coming?", Draco asks walking with Elena and Nicolas, Naomi, Deziree, Laura, Jason and Zinnia

Neville and Luna walk ahead too with Andrew, Savannah, Angelita, Christopher and Christine.

"Where do you live dear?" Mrs Weasley asks not realising she was talking to her daughter

"We live in Godric's Haven. We are going to our friends Darren's place for dinner", Harry says waiting for their reaction

They all freeze but Remus and Tonks.

"Why would you be in that house?" Dumbledore asks

"We leased it 3 weeks ago. The owner had just finished fixing it", Harry lies

"What are your names?" Mr Weasley asks

"Gina and Scott Rettop. And this is our sons Sam, Asriel, Septimus and out daughters Hope, Faith and Grace. And adopted children Eric, Ella, Emma, Ericka, Ever, Everest, Venice, Venus, Rafi, Diablo, Dakota, Nicolette, Torres, Forest and Rikki. Sam, Asriel, Septimus, Hope, Faith and Grace will be three weeks tomorrow", Ginny replies lying about her biological children

"Congratulations. How old are you?" Molly asks

"I am 21 and Gin is 20", Harry replies

"Did the owner of the house tell you their name?" Sirius asks

"I think it was Hank or Harry. I can't be sure I was heavily pregnant then", Ginny lies

"I think you are right love. I think it was Harry", Harry says

The Weasley's, Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius exchange looks.

"Who is moving in here?" Harry asks changing the subject

"We are. Names Remus and Dora Lupin. We have a three month old son Teddy", Remus replies getting into the conversation.

"So the rest is helping you move in?" Ginny asks

"Yes. I am Molly Weasley. This is my husband Arthur", Molly says shaking Harry's hand

"I am Bill Weasley and this is my wife Fleur", Bill says shaking Harry's hand

"These are Charlie, Percy, and Fred Weasley", Arthur says

"I am George Weasley and this is my girlfriend Angelina", George says

"Albus Dumbledore", Dumbledore says

"Minerva McGonagall", Minerva says

"I am Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley", Hermione says, "And I must say what an adorable baby"

Severus whimpers increased.

"We better get inside. He is definably hungry. It was a pleasure to meet you all. We hope to see you around", Ginny says smiling as Harry and herself leave to the house across the street, where Draco and them where waiting playing that is WAS there mansion

Once they were inside they remove their disguises. And from the Grims as well. The kids look around excitedly.

"That went well", Harry says as Ginny moves into the living room to begin nursing Severus

"I don't think they suspect. And they didn't suspect Draco, Neville and Luna. But they didn't like to idea of someone else in that house", Ginny says

"I know. But they will find out soon enough. They will just have to wait", Harry replies, "How about Kimneka for the female grim puppy and Domino for the male?"

"I love it. Grims are misunderstood creatures", Ginny says

"That's what Hagrid said. I think the Grims are supposed to be loyal to their humans", Harry says scratching Kimneka's ear then Domino's

"That's good we have more protection", Ginny says kissing Harry

"Now we need to decide who goes where. Kids go to the adults that you feel a connect too", Harry says

6 go to Draco and Elena, 5 to Neville and Luna and 14 to Harry and Ginny.

"Do you mind if we adopt these? You can still see them", Elena says kindly

"Not lying?" Ella asks

"Never", Draco says

"Promise", Elena adds

"Ok then. As long as we still get to see our brothers and sisters", Erika says

"We will adopt Angelita, Andrew, Savannah, Christopher and Christine. Like Elena says you can still see them", Neville says

"Promise?" Eric asks

"Promise", Luna and Neville say

"I think we will call our Grim Asai. Now we will floo to our mansion down the street", Draco says, "See you later"

Draco, Elena, Jason, Laura, Nicholas, Naomi, Deziree and Zinnia were quickly gone.

"We will go to our mansion you showed us. I think this little angel needs sleep", Neville says

Neville, Luna and there lot of kids go into the floo and leave to their manor to get the kids settled in.

"Come let me show you your own rooms", Harry says to the 14 new children, "And introduce you to more family"

* * *

"We are here", George says to Remus and Tonks as they arrive at the house.

"Thanks for coming we have all these boxes to bring in", Remus points to all the boxes that were sitting out the front door.

"Well let's get helping", Fred says rubbing his hands together

"Wow look at Prongs's place", Sirius says looking at the house across the street

The roof was all in tack. The house was standing without support the garden wasn't over grown. It looked like a house.

"That is something. Looks like someone was done repairs on it", Ron says

"It must have been Harry. It is his house after all. But he doesn't know construction spells", Hermione says

George, Fred, Remus and Tonks grind their teeth together. They knew how smart Harry actually was.

They start bring in boxes and unpacking them. Tonks was directing them. That's when they hear a baby crying they turn around and see three young couples with 26 small children and 6 babies walking up the street with three black little puppies. The female had long blonde hair and brown eyes and the male had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other couple had brown hair and blue eyes and the woman black hair and hazel eyes. The couples part. Molly decides to talk to them

"Can we help you?" Molly asks looking at the three young couples with a puppies and twenty six small children and six babies

"I think he is just hungry. We better get him inside. I am sure his sister is hungry too", one woman replies trying to calm to infant in her arms

"And the kids are tired", the man adds

"Scott are you coming?", another man asks

"Where do you live dear?" Molly asks

"We live in Godric's Haven. We are going to our friends Darren's place for dinner", Harry says waiting for their reaction

They all freeze but Remus and Tonks.

"They can't be their. That is Prongs place. And it is where they died! I want no one in that house", Sirius whisperers hotly

"Why would you be in that house?" Dumbledore asks

"We leased it 3 weeks ago. The owner had just finished fixing it", the man says

"What are your names?" Arthur asks

"Gina and Scott Rettop. And this is our sons Sam, Asriel, Septimus and out daughters Hope, Faith and Grace. And adopted children Eric, Ella, Emma, Ericka, Ever, Everest, Venice, Venus, Rafi, Diablo, Dakota, Nicolette, Torres, Forest and Rikki. Sam, Asriel, Septimus, Hope, Faith and Grace will be three weeks tomorrow", the woman replies

"Congratulations. How old are you?" Molly asks

"I am 21 and Gin is 20", the man replies

"Did the owner of the house tell you their name?" Sirius asks

"I think it was Hank or Harry. I can't be sure I was heavily pregnant then", the woman says

"I think you are right love. I think it was Harry", Harry says

The Weasley's, Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius exchange looks. They give their names before the young couple walk across the street and into their house.

"Why would Harry lease his house?" Sirius asks

"Maybe too many bad memories", Hermione suggests

"I don't know. What bad memories can he have", Sirius says thinking hard

"Can we please get back to unpacking. We would like to move in today", Tonks says changing the subject.

"Of course. Let's get back to work", Dumbledore says

Soon they were unpacked and everyone had left for the night.

"Well that was interesting", Remus says as they put Teddy to bed

"You could say that. They did a good job at tricking them. But who are they adorable children? And the other couples", Tonks replies

"Yeh but Sirius was suspicious. They will have to be careful around him. We will have to ask Harry", Remus says, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am going dress shopping with Ginny. Maybe you can take your son and get your suits", Tonks suggests

"I will", Remus says

"Make sure you keep Harry out of our hair", Tonks says sternly

"Don't worry I will"

* * *

"I am going shopping for my wedding dress with Tonks, Luna and Elena tomorrow. You will be nowhere near there. Do you understand me?" Ginny asks looking at Harry

Harry puts his hands up in defence, "Don't worry I won't go anyway near you. I will take Sev and the kids can stay here with the family. And I am sure Tonks will get Remus to take care of Teddy. Draco and his boys can come with as the same with Neville's all girls will go with you. So we will have a boys day out and get the kids some things they need"

"Ok. As long as you guys stay out of the way", Ginny says putting the washing away

"Will do", Harry says giving her a quick kiss

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update: 25/04/2020**

 **This update is for all veterans out there this ANZAC day. I salute you all for Courage, Honour and Sacrifice. I salute proudly to those her died in ALL wars.**

 **Pop I salute and remember you day. Thanks for fighting in Korea. Love you with all my heart. sending it too heaven were you are hopefully happy.**

* * *

 **Chapter .7.**

* * *

 _20th July 1998_

* * *

Draco, Elena with Neville and Luna were on the couch. The kids were in the basement garden playing with the family other then Ericka, Emma, Eric, Ever, Everest and Ella. Harry was getting Faith ready she had just fed, and so had Hope, Grace, Septimus, and Ginny had just finished feeding Severus when there was a knock on the door.

"Harry can you get that. I am indisposed at the moment", Ginny calls

Harry quickly walks from Faith's nursery to the front door. With Faith in his arms. He looks through the peep hole and sees its Remus, Tonks and Teddy. He quickly opens the door.

"Hi Good morning come in", Harry say letting them in

"Morning Harry", Remus says

"Wotcher Harry", Tonks says smiling Teddy in her arms

"Morning", Harry says

"Where's Ginny. We have to get going", Tonks says

"Ginny's just finished feeding Sev. She should be down soon", Harry says leading them into the living room

"MALFOY!" Remus growls drawing his wand

"Remus calm. We are friends", Harry says stepping in front of Draco, "You don't need to do anything in front of children"

"Professor Lupin I would like to apologies for my behave for you in the past. It was very wrong of me. Harry has given me a second outlook on life. I would like to make it up to you", Draco says

"He swore an oath Remus", Harry murmurs

"Fine if he tries something. I will take him down", Remus vows

"He is coming with us shopping and his girlfriend Elena a Gryffindor is going with Tonks and Ginny. Luna is going with them too and Neville with us", Harry says glad the situation was defused

"Who are the children Harry?" Tonks asks changing subject

"That is a story for another time. But..", Harry replies, "Kids this is your Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora"

"Hello Uncle Remus, Auntie Dora", the sextuplets says

The others all copy them.

"Hello you all are very sweet children", Tonks says grinning

That's when Ginny comes down the stairs with Severus in her arms.

"Here take Sev I have to finish getting ready", Ginny says handing Severus to Harry

Harry had handed Faith over to Draco.

"Of course Gin. Make sure you don't spend all my money", Harry says grinning

"Don't worry I won't", Ginny says

"Here take your son. You boys have a good day", Tonks says handing Teddy to Remus

Elena gets up and kisses Draco goodbye. And Luna kisses Neville.

"Don't get into much trouble", Ginny adds as they leave

"We won't be careful", Harry promises kissing her lips

"We will", Ginny says kissing him back

"Go", Harry says

Soon the women were gone.

"So what are we going to do today?" Remus asks sitting Teddy down on the play mat.

"I thought about going to muggle London. To get my wedding rings and toys for the kids", Harry says

"That sounds like a plan. Just let me nip back across home and grab Teddy's sling", Remus says getting up and dashing back across the road

"Well Sev are you up for a trip out today?" Harry says to the baby in his arms

The baby gurgles.

"Sure he won't kill me. When I am left alone with him he will", Draco says

Neville chuckles, "Could be right there"

"He won't just tell him that you were the one to save him from a killing curse and Tonks", Harry says, "Nev take Sev while I get stuff. Draco talk to Remus"

Harry reaches Sev's room and grabs the diaper bag. Filling it up with diapers hopefully enough for ALL the babies. He picks up a couple of binkys and the stroller for both all six babies and makes his way back down stairs. He moves into the kitchen and grabs several bottles full of milk.

"Ready", Harry says walking into the living room to find Remus and Draco getting along

Neville was sitting their with Angelita and Faith looking amused.

"Did he really save us Harry?" Remus asks

"Yes. Now are we all ready?" Harry asks

"Let's go then", Remus says handing picking up Teddy

Harry picks up Severus putting the baby in the stroller and then putting Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace in the stroller.

He counts all quintuplets and sextuplets that were coming with him were counted for. The others were all staying here with his Aunt.

Draco picks up Jason who they all decided was going with them who clings to him who still hadn't spoken a word. Neville picks up Angelita.

"We are leaving", Harry calls to the others

"Be safe", Bellatrix says

"Take care of our kids", Harry says kissing his Aunts cheek

Harry puts on his disguise. They apparate to centre London.

"Let's find a jewellers", Harry says as they start to walk around town.

They walk around for a while to they finally found a jewellers.

"What can I help you with sir?" the jeweller asks

"I am looking for a set of Wedding rings", Harry replies

"Silver or gold?" the jeweller asks

"Silver please", Harry replies

"When is the wedding?" the jeweller asks

"This Saturday", Harry replies

"It is a little late for getting wedding rings. They are normally made months in advance", the jeweller says

"I don't want a custom ring. Can I please look at rings?" Harry asks

"If you are sure", the jeweller says

The jeweller picks up two trays as rings and lays them on the counter. Harry looks them over and finds a two rings that make up a heart if put together. The heart was made of diamonds and sapphires. The rings were silver.

"What do you think of these Remus? Draco? Neville?" Harry asks

"I think you choose well. Ginny will love them", Remus replies

"I agree. They are nice for both of you", Draco replies

"Ginny will love it", Neville replies

"I will get these two thank you", Harry says to the jeweller

"You want them sized?" the jeweller asks

"No thanks", Harry says

"All right", the jeweller says looking at him weirdly

"Thanks", Harry says taking the rings

They quickly leave and find a café to feed Teddy, Severus, Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace and the others. Who's eyes light up when them got food.

"Do you think Ginny will like them?" Harry asks talking about the rings

"I think she'll love it. Where to you want to go next?" Remus asks

"I have always wanted at TV maybe I can surprise Ginny with one. She said she wanted to know more about the Muggle world", Harry says feeding Severus his bottle after doing the others.

"We get a TV?" Ella asks shyly

"Yes sweetheart. We will get one soon", Harry says

"I will get one too. Elena explained them to me. Maybe it will help Jason", Draco says handing Jason another biscuit

"That's a great idea. Let's go then. I think Teddy, Severus, Jason and all the others are done", Remus says packing things up

They make their way around shops to they find an Electronics shop. They soon leave with the newest TV on the market each a 80 inch TV and video player. And with a couple of movies. They also buy a TV Cabinet. Harry also saw some laptops he asked about them and decided to get one to try out. Altogether in came to a total of 800 Pounds.

"Do we need anything else?" Remus asks

They then go to a Muggle toy shop and the kids look up at Draco and Harry in surprise.

"What's the matter?" Harry asks

"We don't get toys. Freaks don't get them", Eric says

Angelita nods in Neville's arms in agreement.

Harry kneels down to the sextuplets level. And Neville talks to Angelita.

"You are not freaks. I was told that when I was young. It will be hard for you to forget. But remember Ginny and I love you six very much. Love all of you", Harry says

"You can get what ever you want buddy. I won't yell at you", Draco says gently to Jason

"Let's get some stuff for you and your siblings", Neville says to Angelita

With some encouragement they pick out some toys then they go to a clothing store. Harry, Neville and Draco spend a lot of money on the clothes. The kids needed stuff like this and know it was alright to ask. Remus was seeing a new side of Draco a very caring side. He now believed Draco had changed.

"Where to now boys?" Remus asks

"I am looking for a car. Let's go to a dealership", Harry says after shrinking everything

After a twenty minute walk they arrive at the dealership.

"Good afternoon sir how can I help you?" the sales assistant says

"I am looking for a new car", Harry says

"Let's see what I can do for you", the sales assistant says

They look at a few cars before they settle on a car with 16 seats

"How much is it?" Harry asks

"30,000 pounds", the clerk says

"I will take it", Harry says handing over the money that was in his pouch.

"We need car seats" Remus says

"Let's shrink the car and go to a baby shop", Harry says

They quickly shrink the car when they are out of sight of everyone. Soon they are walking back into Muggle London. It was 2pm and they were now in a baby shop.

"We are looking for 3 car seats", Harry says looking at Remus who nods

"What colour?" the clerk asks

"3 Blue and 5 pink", Harry says

"Green", Remus says

"Do you like purple?" Draco asks Jason who nods shyly into Draco's neck

"I'll get a pink one for Angelita. What do you think?" Neville asks the 2-year-old in his arms

Angelita nods

"Here you go that will be 80 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says

"I can't let you pay for everything Harry and you too Draco", Remus says to Harry and Draco

"Nonsense. You are my friend that is what friends do. Let's take this home and get it set up", Harry says

"What Harry said. Anyway I opened my own vault yesterday. Took out a whole lot of the Malfoy Money before they will disown me", Draco replies

"How much did you take?" Remus asks curious

"500,000 Galleons. I will find work to pay for things", Draco says

"Let's get back", Harry says

"Ok", Remus says

They all quickly apparate to Godric's Hollow. They soon begin to set up the TV and Video player in each mansion. The kids toys were in their rooms. And they were having fun playing with them. Draco has playing with Jason on the floor. They had a close bond. The other children had now joined them. And where all surprised with their toys. Harry had magically charmed the car he bought to fit 30 people

Boy were the girls in for a surprise when they arrived home…

* * *

"So we are not going to Madam Malkin's", Tonks asks

"No. We are going into Muggle London. I heard they have some pretty nice dressers", Ginny replies as they walk the streets of London

"They do. Let me show you some shops", Elena says to her friend

"Ok we will follow you. You know London better then we do", Ginny says

Soon they come across a bridal shop.

"Let's go in", Tonks say

After two hours they came up with nothing. So they moved on. After the third store they finally found the dress.

It was blue, gold and white and had a detailed pattern on the side. Sweet Heart neck line. It had sparkle on it too. Ginny absolutely fell in love with the dress when she saw it.

"It's beautiful Ginny", Tonks squeals

"I know. Isn't it. It's the one definitely", Ginny says

"You look like a queen", Elena says smiling

"You look like a faerie queen", Luna says

"Harry going to love seeing you in that dress", Tonks says

"He might faint", Elena says, "Then again he is the boy-who-lived"

"He is our friend", Luna says

"I will take this one", Ginny says to the sales clerk

"When's the wedding?" she asks

"Saturday", Ginny replies

"That doesn't leave us with much time to make any adjustments", the clerk says

"It doesn't need any adjustments. Do you sell bridesmaid dresses and grooms tuxes?" Ginny asks

"Yes we do. Do you have the grooms measurements?" the clerk asks

"Yes I do", Ginny says giving her the measurements for Harry, Tonks gives the measurements for Remus and Elena gives the measurements for Draco, Luna gives the measurements for Neville.

"Do you want the suits to match your dresses?" she asks

"Yes please", Ginny says

"I'll be right back with your suits", the clerk says

15 minutes later the clerk returns with four tuxes.

"You were lucky. We have them in their sizes", the clerk says, "Is this want you want?"

"They are prefect. Now I need a bridesmaids dress", Ginny says

"How many?" the clerk asks

"Three please", Ginny replies

"What colour?" the clerk asks

"Teal please", Tonks says

"Let me get you some dressers", the clerk says moving away

"I hope the boys are alright", Ginny says worriedly

"They will be fine Ginny. You worry too much", Tonks says

"They DO have all the kids", Elena says

"But some of them are with Harry's relatives", Luna says

"They will be fine", Tonks says

Soon the clerk is back with 4 dressers. Tonks, Luna and Elena quickly choose the third dress. It was beautiful. They couldn't wait to have their men see them in them.

"How much will that come too?" Ginny asks

"1000 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Ginny says handing her the money Harry gave her this morning

They soon left.

"Where too now?" Tonks asks curiously

"I need to get flowers", Ginny replies

"The flower shop is not far away", Elena says

They soon find a flower shop and walk in.

"Hi how can I help you?" she asks

"I need four bouquets of flowers. Preferably blue and gold roses", Ginny says

"What are these for?" she asks

"They are for my wedding of Saturday", Ginny says smiling

"Congratulations. I think I have the prefect bouquets for you", she says walking away to the back room

She is back in 5 minutes with four beautiful bouquets of flowers.

"They're the ones Ginny", Tonks says

"They will look good with the dresses", Elena adds

"How much are the three?" Ginny asks

"60 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Ginny says handing over the money

Soon they are back in Muggle London having a drink and something to eat at a local café. Soon they go to a clothing store and get muggle clothes. Tonks, Luna and Ginny really got to know Elena and liked the girl a lot. She was bright but didn't like to fluent it like Hermione. She would raver sit back and watch others answer. As long as she did alright on her tests her parents were happy with what she was doing. Soon it was 4pm that's when they decide to head home.

"Wow is that a car?" Tonks says looking at the driveway of Ginny and Harry's house

"Harry must of bought it. Let's go inside I have missed my quintuplets and Severus and the others", Ginny says

"I have missed Jason and the other children", Elena says

"I have missed Neville and my lot too", Luna says

They go inside to see the boys on the couch in the living room watching TV. With the sextuplets and everyone else on the floor playing.

"What's that?" Ginny asks

"It's a TV. We can watch movies on it", Harry explains

"Hello baby", Elena says to Jason who reaches up for her

Elena gives him a hug.

"Miss me huh?" she asks

Jason nods

"Look at the pretty outfit. Did Daddy buy it for you?" Luna asks Angelita picking her up

Angelita nods

"Mummy look what Daddy bought us", Ella says

"They are great toys you are all very lucky. I am very glad you all have some toys to play with", Ginny says

The Sextuplets and the others they had hugged her before going back to their toys.

"Where is Severus, Asriel, Septimus, Hope, Father and Grace?" Ginny asks

"Where is Teddy?" Tonks asks

"They are all in the crib taking a nap. They didn't want to sleep this afternoon", Harry says, "Did you girls have fun?"

"Yes we did. Did you get the things you wanted?" Ginny asks

"Yes I got the rings but you are not seeing them to the wedding", Harry says smiling

"Alright. But you're not seeing the dress to the wedding", Ginny says smiling also

That's when Severus, the quintuplets and Teddy begin to wail. Soon all three babies are downstairs.

"They are probably hungry. I well take Teddy home. See you soon", Tonks says

"See you Harry", Remus says, "And thanks"

"No problem. Have a goodnight", Harry says leading them out followed by the Draco and his family and Neville and his

It had been a busy day. And the week had only just begun…But one thing was for sure he was excited to start this family probably by marrying Ginny. Who was the love of his life. He couldn't wait to make it official…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Updated: 10/5/2020**

* * *

 **Happy Mothers Day!**

 **This Chapter is for all the Mum's out there. Especially my Mum her has helped me so lot in my life.**

* * *

 **Chapter .8.**

* * *

 _July 21st 1998_

* * *

"Good morning Remus", Dumbledore says as Remus answers the door

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Remus asks leading him into the living room

"Who is it Remus?" Tonks calls from up the stairs

"It is only the Headmaster", Remus calls back

"Please call me Albus", Dumbledore says smiling

"Ok Albus. What can I do for you?" Remus asks curiously

"I was wondering what you are doing about work at the moment", Dumbledore asks taking a seat

"I can't seem to find a job because of my condition. Even now after the war", Remus replies

That's when Tonks comes down the stairs and sits beside Remus.

"I would like to offer you a job. It is up to you if you take it", Dumbledore replies

"What job?" Remus asks

"I would like to offer you the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher", Dumbledore says

"What about the curse on it?" Tonks asks

"I believe the curse died with Tom", Dumbledore replies

"But what about my condition?" Remus asks shocked

"I assure you that won't be a problem", Dumbledore says

"What about my wife and son?" Remus asks

"They can move in with you in your quarters in the castle", Dumbledore says his eyes twinkling.

Tonks squeals she couldn't believe it. She would be able to stay with Remus! And because she couldn't be an Auror at the moment this was great.

"Dora do you want this?" Remus asks her, wanting his wife's opinion.

"I want you to what this. This is great. With me on maternity leave we need the money", Tonks says

"I guess I will take the job", Remus says to Dumbledore.

Tonks squeals again and hugs Remus tight. Dumbledore chuckles.

"Well I guess I will add you to the payroll. Make sure you get started on those lesson plans", Dumbledore says

"When do we move in?" Remus asks

"How about the 27th of August?" Dumbledore asks

"Prefect. What about this place?" Tonks asks

"You can come here whenever you want. I will have the floo connected. Kingsley will have it done for you within a couple of days", Dumbledore says

"Thank you Albus. For giving me another chance", Remus says shaking Dumbledore's hand

"Now we have to talk about getting you the wolfsbane potion", Dumbledore says

"You don't have to worry. I have someone making me wolfsbane. Trust me they are good", Remus replies

"Ok now that is done I better be on my way. Enjoy the rest of your day you too", Dumbledore says as Remus leads them out

Once Dumbledore was out Tonks jumps up and hugs Remus tightly.

"You have a job! And it is something you always enjoyed", Tonks squeals

"I know. But what about the parents? I don't think they want a werewolf teaching their children", Remus says

"It will be alright. All parents would what a War Hero to teach their children. We better tell Harry and Ginny, Draco and Elena, Neville and Luna", Tonks says

"Didn't they invite us to dinner tonight?" Remus asks

"Yes they did. We will tell them then", Tonks replies

* * *

Ginny, Harry, Severus and the Quintuplets were at the local shop stocking up on supplies for their big dinner tonight. The rest of the family were at home. They had been in hiding for over a week now so they were low on supplies and with heaps of children they needed more food. When they overheard a couple with a baby talking.

"I like the town. All we need is to find a house", the woman says

That's when the baby levitates it's binky to her. Harry and Ginny look at each other. That baby was magical.

"Excuse me", Ginny says walking over to them

"Yes?" the man asks

"We just heard you are looking for a house. We just happen to have a couple of houses we are looking to rent out", Harry says

"Really?" the woman asks

"Yes. Here is our address we will tell you everything when you get there", Harry says

"Thank you", the woman says

"Don't worry about it", Ginny replies smiling, "I am Ginny by the way"

"I am Harry", Harry says introducing himself.  
"I am John and this is my wife Leanne and daughter Chole", John says introducing his family.  
"You have such adorable children", Leanne says smiling at the six babies.  
"Thank you. They light up our lives", Ginny replies

"So does Chole with us", Leanne replies smiling

"We will see you in a few hours", Harry says to them smiling.

They soon leave and head home once home they put Severus, Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace in their cribs and then they talk about what happened.

"They are Muggles. Their child is Muggle-Born", Harry says

"I hope they come", Ginny replies, "We can help them understand. All Muggle-Born family should be told early"

"Who is coming Mummy?" Venus asks

"A nice couple we met. Their baby is magical", Ginny replies

"So you are going to tell them like you did us", Venice says

"Right", Harry says

"You will be playing with Aunt Bella, Aunt Sarai, Uncle Tom, Aunt Julie and Uncle Edward and their children", Ginny says

2 hours later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", Harry says as Ginny puts Severus and the quintuplets on the mat with some toys

Harry opens the door to find the couple with the baby from the supermarket waiting for him.

"Come on in. We have a lot to talk about", Harry says inviting them in and showing them into the living room

"I am Harry by the way and this is my soon to be wife Ginny. And our 3 week old Severus and 4 month old Thalia", Harry says introducing them

"Thanks for inviting us. Chloe is six months old by the way", John says

John had black hair and brown eyes. Leanne has red hair and green eyes. Chloe had red hair and they couldn't see her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you both", Ginny says smiling, "Why don't you put Chloe on the play mat with Severus and the others?"

"Sure. We can talk about this house", Leanne says putting Chloe on the mat next to Severus, Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace.

"And other things", Harry mutters too low for them to hear

"What our your babies names? Sextuplets?" Leanne asks

"No Quintuplets and hopefully an adoption. Their names are Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace", Ginny replies pointing at each children

"As I said they are adorable. So this is your house?" Leanne asks

"Yes. Well it is our Mansion. We moved in a week ago. Harry built this mansion as well as other ones", Ginny replies

"That must off cost a fortune", John comments

"I inherited my families wealth", Harry replies

"So you own the other houses?" John asks

"I own 10 altogether. I gave one of them to one of my best friends, another to one of my friends and another to one of my friends. They moved in this weekend", Harry replies

That's when Chloe does another piece of magic and both John and Leanne gasp in shock.

"Has Chloe ever done anything like that before?" Harry asks not looking shocked.

"Yes. But we can't explain it", Leanne says

"We can", Harry says gently

"What your daughter is doing is magic", Ginny says gently

"What?" Leanne stutters

"Magic is not real", John says

"It is very real Ginny is a Witch and I am a Wizard", Harry says

"Prove it", John says

"This is not what we actually look like. We are in hiding at the moment. This is what we look like", Harry says as Ginny and himself take of the glamour revealing their true selves.

Both Leanne and John gasp as their appearance changes.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry says

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ Ginny says

A silver Stag and silver Doe bound around the room. Making Leanne and John gasp.

"Magic is real", Leanne gasps

"It is very real", Harry says

"So Chloe is?" John says

"Chloe is a Muggle-Born witch", Harry replies

"Muggle?" John asks confused

"What's a Muggle?" Leanne asks

"A Muggle is anyone who doesn't pose magic", Ginny explains

"There are 4 types of wizards and witches. Muggle-Born is when you come from none magical parents. Half-Blood is where you have a little Muggle blood in you but also a bit of magical blood. Pure-Blood is all your family is magical. And lastly a Squib is where you have magical parents but don't possess any magic. Basically the opposite of the Muggle-Born", Harry explains

"What are you?" John asks curiously

"I am Half-blood and Ginny is Pure-blood", Harry replies

"You said before you were in hiding why are you in hiding?" John asks

"We are hiding because of Severus. Severus is not actually our child. We are adopting him. But if it came out that Severus was a baby and he didn't have a guardian. There would be big trouble", Harry explains

"Can you tell us more about the wizard world?" Leanne asks

So Harry and Ginny spend the next 2 hours explaining as much as they could about the Wizarding would including the Wizarding Wars. And Harry's past. Ginny's past. An hour into the story Draco, Elena and the children turn up and tell their story too. Then Neville and Luna turn up with their kids.

"You have been through so much", Leanne says with compassion

"I know", Harry replies

"So Severus was actually a wizard that turned himself into a baby?" John asks

"Yes", Ginny replies

"So your friends that moved in are wizard's too?" Leanne asks

"I am a wizard and Elena is a witch", Draco confirms

"I am a wizard", Neville confirms

"I am a witch", Luna says

"Remus is a wizard, Tonks is a witch and their son Teddy who is 3 months old is also a wizard", Ginny explains

"Remus is also a werewolf. But you have nothing to fear he will never harm people. There is a potion that allows them to keep their mind during the transformation. And they are only like it once a month", Harry replies

"Thanks for telling us. We won't judge him. If you say he is safe then it's fine by me", Leanne says

"You can meet them tonight if you want they are coming for dinner", Ginny says

"I think we can do that", Leanne says looking at John who nods

"What names are you going under so we don't give you away?" Leanne asks kindly

"Gina and Scott Rettop", Ginny replies, "And Severus is Sam"

"Darren Meadows", Draco replies

"Ellie Carter", Elena tells them

"Nathen Long and Lily Laurel", Neville replies

"Would you like to see the houses? Then if you want to stay you can choose the one you like", Harry says

"I think we will stay. We will need help with Chloe being a witch. And it would be better if we have more knowledge of the Magical World. So we will look at the houses", Leanne replies

"Great. Let's go and have a look", Harry says standing up and grabbing his cane

"What about Chloe?" Leanne asks

"It looks like they all are sleeping. You can leave Chloe in Elena, Luna and my care while Harry takes you out", Ginny replies

"I am staying too. So they will be fine", Draco assures them

"I am also staying", Neville says

"Thanks. Well let's have a look at these houses", John says helping Leanne up

Harry re-puts on his disguise and he leads them to the first house.

"This house has xx bedrooms on the Second floor. xx bathrooms. xx bedrooms on the first floor. A living room. A play room. An office. A dining room. A kitchen and a laundry room in the basement", Harry says as he leads them into the house, "This one is next to Remus and Tonks house"

He shows them the house before leading them to the one next to his.

"This one has xx bedrooms on the second floor. xx on the first floor. xx bathrooms. A living room. A play room. An office. A dining room. A big kitchen and the laundry in the basement", Harry explains walking them through the house

"I like this one. But let's see the other houses first before we make a decision", Leanne asks

"How many more to go?" John asks

"Not many", Harry replies leading them to the next one

This one was next to Remus's house on the other side.

"This one has xx bedrooms, xx bathrooms, a living room, a play room, an office, a dining room, a medium size kitchen and the laundry in the basement", Harry says walking them through the house

They then go to the next.

"This one has xx bedrooms, xx bathroom, a living room, an office, a dining room, a kitchen and the laundry is in the basement", Harry explains showing them the house

"This is a little small for me", Leanne says

"I know. This is defiantly not for us", John says

"This next house has xx rooms, xx bathrooms, a living room, a play room, an office, a dinning room, A big Kitchen. a laundry room is on this floor too and this house has a basement.

"This house is not for us", Leanne says

"I have to agree with you", John says

"To the final house then", Harry says leading them to the final house, "This house has 10 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a living room, play room, an office, a dining room, A big kitchen and a laundry room in the basement"

"I think we will go for house number 25", Leanne says

"Excellent. When do you think you can move in?" Harry asks as they walk back to his house

"Next week. It will give us time to back", John says

"Ok. Here are the keys", Harry says handing them over

"But we haven't paid you yet", John says

"I am giving you the house", Harry says smiling

"This is way too much. It is a mansion. We insist on paying you", Leanne replies as John tries to give the keys back.

"Don't worry. I have plenty of money. I don't need yours. I am not accepting the keys back", Harry explains

"If you're sure then", Leanne says still looking unsure

"Remus, Draco, Neville and I will help you un-pack when you get here", Harry offers

"Thanks that will be a big help", Leanne says thanking him

"Not a problem", Harry says letting them back in his house and taking off his disguise.

They make their way into the living room to find no one there.

"Ginny?" Harry calls

"In the kitchen love", she calls back

Harry shows them all into the kitchen where Ginny and Elena were cooking up a storm.

"Where is Chloe?" Leanne asks

"I put her in Grace's crib with her and Severus and my other babies in the cribs upstairs they are sleeping peacefully. I have a monitor on the counter there. What house did they take?", Ginny says pointing to the monitor

"They took house number 25", Harry says, "Where are Draco and Neville?"

"In the basement garden playing with everyone", Ginny replies

Soon all babies begin to cry signalling that they were hungry both Ginny and Leanne go up the stairs to feed and change all seven babies.

It was 5 when the doorbell rings.

"Who is it?" Harry calls

"It's Remus and Dora", Remus calls

Harry quickly opens the door and lets them in.

"Prefect timing dinner is almost ready. By the way we have guests", Harry says to both of them

"Who?" Tonks asks Teddy in her arms

"A couple we meet today who were looking for a house. Their baby is magical so we offered them a house", Harry explains

"That was very nice of you Harry but are you sure?" Remus asks

"I am", Harry says firmly leading them into the dining room where the others were waiting

"Hi I am Remus Lupin and this is my wife Nymphadora Tonks but call her Dora or Tonks", Remus says introducing them

"I hate my first name", Tonks says

"What's the name of your baby?" Leanne asks

"This is Teddy who is 3 months old", Tonks replies

"Who are you?" Remus asks

"I am John Dixon this is my wife Leanne and our daughter Chloe Sarah. She is 6 months old", John says introducing his family

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Tonks says taking a seat

"We have told them most about the Wizarding World. Including your furry little problem", Harry says smirking.

Remus looks at him surprised.

"We don't mind. Harry explained it to us. We don't hold it against you", Leanne says

"Thank you. Not most people do", Remus says

"Dinner is ready", Ginny says coming into the dining room levitating a couple of plates of food

Everyone comes up from downstairs and introduce themselves to Leanne and John. Leanne and John were surprised with how many kids had rushed in.

"It looks good", Leanne says as her plate is put in front of her

"Thanks. My mother taught me to cook", Ginny replies

"So did mine", Elena says sitting down next to Draco to eat

"How big is your family Ginny?" Leanne asks curious as they eat

"I have 6 brothers. I am the Seventh in the family", Ginny replies

"All of them are wizards?" John asks

"Yes", Ginny replies

"Ginny's youngest brother Ron is my friend", Harry says

"Do you have any other friends?" Leanne asks

"My other friend is Hermione she is a Muggle-Born witch, Neville here is more of a best friend and so is his girlfriend Luna. Draco coming to be a best friend with Elena. And there are a couple of others", Harry replies

"Hermione is the brightest witch of her age. That she always tells everyone", Ginny adds

"Gets rather annoying that", Draco comments helping Jason to eat

"She needs to learn to let other people have a turn", Elena says feeding Zinnia who was 1-year-old

"She has helped me. But she goes out of the way to be perfect", Neville says

"She should have been in Ravenclaw", Luna comments

"Ron and Hermione are together", Harry says

"I hope we get a chance to meet all of them", Leanne says

"I am sure you will", Harry replies

"So where again will Chloe go to school?" John asks

"She will go to Hogwarts. She will get a letter sometime after her 11th birthday", Harry replies

"What date was she born on?" Ginny asks

"February 23rd 1998", Leanne replies, "Yours?"

"March 1st 1998 for Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace and July 1st 1998 for Severus", Ginny replies, "And the sextuplets June 21st..."

"July 7th 1994", Elena replies

"April 20th 1998", Tonks replies

"Looks like our children will all go to school together", Remus muses

"I hope they don't get up to any mischief", Ginny says smiling

"I think they will be the new Marauders", Harry states smiling.

"Please no. We know how back your Father and Sirius were", Ginny states

"By the way Albus came by our house today", Remus says smiling

"Who's Albus?" John asks

"He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts", Ginny explains

"What did he want? To meddle again" Harry asks

"He gave me the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor", Remus says smiling

"Congratulations!" Ginny and Harry exclaims

"You will make a great teacher. I never told you but you are the best we have had", Draco says

"I agree", Elena says

"So do we", Neville and Luna say

"Is Defence Against the Dark Arts a subject at Hogwarts?" Leanne asks curiously

"Yes", Tonks replies

"What other subjects are there?" John asks

"There is Charms", Tonks says

"Astronomy", Ginny says

"Transfiguration. That's where you transform something into another", Harry says

"Herbology", Neville says

"History of Magic. Which is a bit pointless with the teacher that teachers it. The Headmaster should now more then ever get a _living_ teacher", Ginny says

"Potions", Tonks says

"Those are the main subjects. Then we have subjects that are taught from year 3 on", Remus explains

"Like what?" Leanne asks interested

"Muggle Studies", Elena says

"Divination. Which is pointless", Harry says

"Ancient Runes", Ginny says

"Arithmancy", Draco says

"Care of Magical Creatures", Luna says lastly

"They all sound interesting. I wish we could have gone", Leanne says

"I am sure we can show you the castle. That's when Ginny and I our out of hiding", Harry says with a chuckle

"Thank you", Leanne says, "Do they have examines?"

"Yes. In 5th and 7th year are the major ones. 5th year is Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.S. Year 7 is Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or N.E.W.T.S", Harry explains

"Such lovely names", John says sarcastically

"Yeh they need to come up with new names", Ginny agrees

"How many floors is the castle?" John asks

"7 floors, a ground floor. Sub levels and Dungeons. Plus 6 towers. Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Astronomy Tower, Headmaster office and Residence, North Tower, and West Tower", Remus replies, "Plus the large grounds and Herbology greenhouses"

"It sounds pretty big. I bet kids get lost", Leanne says

"Once you have been around it a couple of times you don't get lost", Harry replies

"Where do they sleep?" John asks

"There are 4 houses you can get sorted in when you are 11. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each common room as a girls wing and a boys wing. The boys are not allowed in the girl's wing", Harry explains

"What's different about the houses?" John asks

"Gryffindor's have people that of brave, courage, daring, valiant, nerve and chivalry. There symbol is the lion and the house colours are gold and scarlet. Ravenclaw have people with intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality and individuality. There symbol is the eagle and the house colours are bronze and blue. Hufflepuff's have people: loyalty, dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance, helpfulness, and unafraid of toil. There symbol is a badger and the house colours and black and yellow. Slytherin's have people: traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, leadership qualities, self-preservation, determination, and intelligence. There symbol is a Serpent and the house colours are green and silver. Slytherin has manly produced dark wizards", Harry explains

"What houses were you all in?" Leanne asks

"Gryffindor", Harry says

"Gryffindor", Ginny says

"Gryffindor", Remus says

"Hufflepuff", Tonks says

"Slytherin", Draco says

"Gryffindor", Elena says

"Gryffindor", Neville says

"Ravenclaw", Luna says

"Slytherin", Bellatrix says

"Severus was in Slytherin", Harry adds

"What about your friends?" Leanne asks

"Gryffindor manly", Harry replies

"What houses were your parents and godfather in?" John asks

"Gryffindor for all of them", Harry replies

When they were done with dinner and Ginny bought out dessert.

"So everything ready for the wedding?" Tonks asks Ginny

"Are you getting married?" Leanne asks Ginny

"Yes. And Tonks everything is ready", Ginny replies to both

"When are you getting married?" Leanne asks

"This Saturday. The sooner the better", Harry replies

"Congratulations!" Leanne says

"Thanks. After we are married we can adopt Severus and the others here", Ginny says tickling Venus who giggles

"I hope you win. How long have you had them for?" Leanne asks

"8 days for Severus and a couple of days for everyone else we already think of them like our children", Harry replies

"So little time. Are you sure?" John asks

"Yes we are sure. We want them to be our children", Ginny says firmly

"Really Mummy?" Ella, Emma, Eric, Ericka, Ever and Everest ask

"Really my babies", Ginny says hugging the sextuplets

The others hug her and Harry too.

"Finally have a real home?" Venice says

"Yes you will", Harry says firmly

"We are adopting you 5 too. Your stuck with us", Neville says to his and Luna's 5

Nicholas, Namoi, Deziree, Laura, Jason and Zinnia look at Draco and Elena. So do the others.

"We haven't forgotten about you. We are blood adopting you all when we go to Gringotts next", Draco says hugging the Jason

"Daddy", Jason says

"Mummy", Zinnia says

Elena and Draco hug them tightly at their first words to them.

"This was such a lovely meal. But we better get going we have a long drive", Leanne says getting up

Leanne goes over to the play pen and picks up Chloe.

"Coo", Chloe says waving her little fists

"Coo", Asriel, Septimus, Faith, Hope and Grace say

"Coo" Teddy cooed back

"Teddy's first sound!", Tonks squeals

"Congratulations. but we better get going", Leanne says

"We will see you next week. Here is our number ring when you come here", Harry replies handing them their number

"Thanks. We will see you next week", John says as they leave the house

Soon after they leave Tonks and Remus return home and so do Draco, Elena, Neville, Luna and the children. Soon Ginny and Harry were alone and the babies were in their cribs and the dishes where down and everything was cleaned up. And children in beds.

"What a day", Harry says sitting down with a sigh once the kids all in bed

"It has been interesting", Ginny agrees sitting down on his lap.

He grunts and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"We made a couple of new friends. And their daughter will be going to Hogwarts the same time as the Quintuplets, Teddy and Severus", Harry says

"That will be interesting", Ginny replies

"I bet it will", Harry says yawning

"Let's go to bed and get some rest before our darling babies wake us up", Ginny says getting of his lap and grabbing his hand

"Let's we still have a busy week", Harry replies as they go to bed

Soon they were both asleep. Hoping that tomorrow will not be a busy day…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
